Wojna o Prefectię
thumb|400px|Położenie Prefectii na mapie galaktycznej Wojna pomiędzy siłami Tau - z Klanów T'au, Vior'la a także kilku innych - oraz Imperium Człowieka: Kosmicznymi Marines, Gwardią Imperialną oraz Imperialnymi Rycerzami. Kampania zakończyła się zwycięstwem Dominium, oraz wycofaniem się sił Ludzkości z planety. =Historia= Ewakuacja Aun'Do Po zwycięstwie na planecie Agrellan oraz porażce na Voltoris, uwagę Komandor Shadowsun przyciągnął system planetarny Dovar. Wokół gwiazdy Dovaris krążyło kilka planet niezwykle bogatych w cenne surowce. Jednakże pokaźne złoża platyny czy złota nie interesowały Tau, gdyż nie miały większego zastosowania dla Większego Dobra, służyły tylko zaspokajaniu prywatnych, luksusowych potrzeb. Dla Dominium liczyło się tylko to co mogłoby pomóc w ekspansji i rozwoju ich technologii - na przykład nowe źródła energii. Planeta Perfectia była nie tylko doskonałym punktem zaczepienia w sektorze, ale i posiadała niewykorzystane rezerwy energii geomagnetycznej. Imperium, w swej krótkowzroczności, zamieniło Prefectię w zwyczajną planetę-fortecę, aby oddzielić potencjalnych najeźdźców od pełnych cennych metali planet. Taka ignorancja niezwykle uraziła członków Kasty Ziemi, którzy widzieli że Imperium wykorzystuje zaledwie ułamek potencjału tego świata. Odpowiednio terraformowana, planeta mogłaby być prawdziwym ,,kopem" dla ekspansji Tau W ten właśnie sposób siły ekspedycyjne Shadowsun rozpoczęły ofensywę na Prefectię, a imperialni dowódcy, w pewien sposób zadowoleni że Tau kontynuowali swój nacisk, wysłali do systemu Dovar sporych rozmiarów armię, aby powstrzymali obcych. Tak jak wiele innych wielkich konfliktów w historii, wojna na Prefectii zaczęła się od jednej operacji. Już na samym początku grupa lotnictwa Tau wpadła w pułapkę Kruczej Gwardii. Piloci Kasty Powietrza nie mogli dać sobie rady z nagłym i zmasowanym atakiem Kosmicznych Marines, wiele ich maszyn zostało strąconych - w tym osobista Orca Niebianina, czcigodnego Aun'Do. Nim jednak statek Aun'Do się rozbił, Niebianin został bezpiecznie katapultowany, a jego kapsuła życia spokojnie wylądowała na powierzchni Prefectii. I chociaż piloci Kasty Powietrza tym razem zawiedli, wcześniej wykorzystali jeszcze jedną sztuczkę - wypuścili wiele sterowanych przez sondy wabików, identycznych do kapsuły Aun'Do. Rozpoczął się wyścig z czasem - albo Tau zdołaliby uratować Niebianina, albo najpierw znalazłaby go Krucza Gwardia, czym zadaliby obcym śmiertelny dla morale cios. Mistrz Zakonu Corvin Severax sam wydał rozkazy grupie uderzeniowej mającej znaleźć Aun'Do - mieli go nie tylko odszukać, ale i pojmać. Zabicie go nie byłoby aż tak owocne, gdyż przez lata Imperium zrozumiało polityczne i duchowe znaczenie Niebian w społeczeństwie Tau. Z tak wysoko postawionej istoty mogli oni wyciągnąć rzeczy które mogłyby pomóc wymazać Dominium na zawsze z map Galaktyki. Zadanie znalezienia Niebianina spadło na Kapitana Solaqa z 5-tej Kompanii. Przeprowadził on serię ataków na Tau którzy usiłowali odnaleźć Aun'Do. Jego szybkie jak cięcie mieczem ataki jednak rozbiły się o taktyki Kadry Infiltracyjnej. Chociaż Kapitanowi ciężko było to przyznać, dowódca Tau, Shas'Ui Starshroud, był równie dobry w walce podjazdowej co on sam. Ich siły ścierały się wielokrotnie, obaj próbowali odgadnąć ruch przeciwnika i wywlec go w pole, próbując każdej taktyki, pułapki oraz przynęty jaką mogli wymyślić. W końcu Solaq zdołał odnaleźć swój cel. W pokrytej pyłem dziczy rozegrało się ostatnie starcie pomiędzy dwoma dowódcami. Przelano tam wiele krwi Kosmicznych Marines jak i Kasty Ognia. Astartes mieli już odstrzelić ostatniego z przybocznych Niebianina, gdy pociski bolterowe eksplodowały w bezpiecznej odległości od niego na błyszczącej tarczy. Kadra Infiltracyjna szybko przejęła i oddaliła się wraz z Aun'Do, pozostawiając Kapitana Solaqua aż czerwonego ze wściekłości. Wielki odwet Pierwsze starcia thumb|400px|Mapa strategiczna powierzchni planety Mimo iż pierwsze starcia na samej Prefectii było dość intensywne, wojna o sąsiednie planety ledwo się rozpoczynała. Tau zdecydowali się zostawić Voltoris, po czym flota Dominium, walcząc na planetach Doth, Delinquence oraz Carradon, utorowała sobie drogę wgłąb Imperium tak szybko, że Imperialna Marynarka ani Gwardia Imperialna nie były w stanie ich powstrzymać. Na samej Prefectii posiłki już dawno były obecne. Nie mniej niż osiem Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines wylądowało na powierzchni, zajmując pozycje na każdej w wielu punktach na planecie w jedną godzinę. Ich trzonem była Krucza Gwardia, Mistrz Zakonu Severax rozkazał Kayvaanowi Shrike'owi oraz Cienistej Formacji Solaq przeprowadzić kilka początkowych uderzeń w celu zlikwidowania Komandorów Tau w kompleksach elektrokopalnianych na Prefectii. Używając rozpadliny znanej jako Blizna Ventura jako punktu zaczepienia dla ich operacji, Shrike zaplanował najpierw rozeznać się w siłach jakimi obcy dysponują, poczekać aż zbiorą wojska, by nagle zaatakować, wbijając się w sam środek linii Tau. Jednakże, im dłużej Krucza Gwardia obserwowała, tym trudniej było im dostrzec słabostki do wykorzystania - sztuka infiltracji Shadowsun dorównywała ich własnej. Białe Szramy jednak nawet nie próbowali działać jak ich bracia z Kruczej Gwardii. Bo wyjściu z Osnowy po podróży z Voltoris Zakon posłał od razu do walki tylu wojowników ilu mógł. Kor'sarro Khan zorganizował serię szybkich szturmów na całej planecie, jednak zabrał ze sobą tylko kilku najbardziej zaufanych łowców do znalezienia i zlikwidowania O'Shaserry. Każdy z Białych Szram chciał wyeliminować dowódczynię Tau nim ich sojusznicy z Kruczej Gwardii zaatakują w końcu ze swych kryjówek. Na samo wspomnienie imienia Shadowsun, Kor'sarro Khanowi aż gotowała się krew w żyłach, od razu nabierając posępnego nastroju. Chociaż żywił do niej szacunek ze względu jej umiejętności oraz nieustępliwości, nie zmieniało to faktu że chciał zdobyć jej głowę jak nic innego. Wolał by to jego ostrze odebrało jej życie, nie strzał w plecy z boltera. Była godnym przeciwnikiem i zasługiwała na czystą śmierć. Ukrywanie się w cieniu, czekanie i postępowanie jak jacyś zabójcy - takie metody nie pasowały Khanowi i jego Białym Szramom. Khan dobrze znał swojego wroga, gdyż walczył z Shadowsun wcześniej już dwukrotnie. Stwierdził że bezpośredni atak na rozmiarów miasta bazę główną Tau na południowym-wschodzie od kompleksów elektrokopalnianych nie przyniósł by żadnego skutku - szanse na to że głównodowodząca Komandor tam będzie były równe zeru, a cała lokacja według niego była zwykłą przynętą. Zamiast tego dowódca Białych Szram zdecydował najeżdżać mniejsze grupy wroga rozstawione w okolicach Południowych Blizn. Miał nadzieję na to że wywabi w ten sposób swoje nemezis z ukrycia. W kilka godzin od lądowania na planecie na ziemi niczyjej na wschód od Roju Atlassi, Białe Szramy odkryły trzy posterunki Tau w okolicy autostrad łączących miasta. W owych placówkach znajdowało się kilka ufortyfikowanych twierdz w kształcie ośmiokątów, na których szczytach stały przypominające dyski wieże, z których Tau mogli zalać deszczem ognia każdego kto chciał przejść koło nich. Khan oraz jego ludzie wylądowali w Thunderhawkach, atakując placówki Tau z kilku kierunków naraz. Jednakże ośmiokątne fortyfikacje same w sobie były pułapkami. Po kosztownej lekcji na Voltoris, Shadowsun długo myślała nad tym jakie miejsca ludzie mogą uznawać za ważne. Chciała skopiować sposób myślenia swojego wroga, by zwabić go do zachęcająco wyglądających pułapek Kauyonu. thumb|400px|Krótkie zobrazowanie całego starcia Białe Szramy rozdzieliły się. Zaatakowały wszystkie placówki w jednym momencie, nie dając Tau w ten sposób możliwości wysłania wsparcia z jednej do drugiej. Khan poinstruował żołnierzy aby poruszali się zygzakując na kształt pioruna. W ten sposób mieli dotrzeć do fortyfikacji i zmiażdżyć wroga w bliskim starciu. Jednakże gdy Marines byli już blisko i wydawało się że plan się uda, nagle struktury zaczęły się unosić i oddalać się od nich. Latające, ośmiokątne mury zaczęły się rozszczepiać i powoli okrążać siły Białych Szram. Na każdym z nich ukrywały się pancerze bitewne, których ostrzał z broni energetycznych szybko zredukował transportowce Astartes do kupy dymiących wraków. Złamane ostrza O'Shaserra już wcześniej rozmieściła na planecie pełno pułapek, a jeśli Adeptus Astartes dawali radę wydostać się z jej starannie przygotowanych stref śmierci, Kadry ukryte w kanionach i rozpadlinach w skorupie Prefectii od razu przeprowadzały atak aby dokończyć dzieła. Setki Kosmicznych Marines zginęło już w pierwszych etapach wojny, a jeszcze więcej zostało poważnie rannych. Shadowsun obserwowała dzięki sondom całą rzeź z daleka, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Jednakże Khan nie był pierwszym lepszym dowódcą z łapanki. Kapitan osobiście powiódł swoją pół-kompanię bojową Stormlance na posterunki na zachód od Kompleksu Siphonid - długiej, zrujnowanej, przypominającej zaporę budowli. Jako iż placówka ta była najbliżej znajdującej się na południowym-wschodzie bazy głównej Tau, Khan wiedział że prawdopodobnie wróg szybko otrzyma wsparcie. Zamiast przeznaczyć do tego zadania jednego ze swoich sierżantów, sam wziął to zadanie na barki, mając nadzieję że znajdzie tam wyzwanie godne jego ostrza. Nie był zawiedziony. Kapitan Białych Szram zorganizował dobrze swój atak. Jego pół-kompania zaatakowała Siphonid od północy. W międzyczasie grupa uderzeniowa motocyklistów Speartip pokonała Bliznę Vaegrusa aby stamtąd popędzić prosto na kompleks, aby przeprowadzić atak ze wschodu. Ścigacze Landa ze Szwadronu Stormbringer nadlecieć miały od południa. Trzy grupy uderzeniowe spadły na placówkę Tau w idealnie zgranym ze sobą czasie. Łowcy na motocyklach przebili się przez ogień z karabinów pulsowych, używając swoich ciężkich maszyn jako tarczy. Jednak nawet ci którzy zostali powaleni przez ostrzał szybko się podnieśli i wznowili rajd, gdyż ich pancerze wspomagane również były odporne na ostrzał z broni małego kalibru obcych. Pół-kompania Khana atakując od północy wystrzeliła wiele granatów dymnych, mając nadzieję na to że gęsta, szara chmura ukryje ich przez ostrzałem. Pomysł był dobry - gdyby nie to, ustawione na szczycie wież obronnych działa szynowe szybko zezłomowałyby ich transportowce. Kilka zostało co prawda trafionych, jednak nie powstrzymało to ataku. Razorback Złośliwy Nóż ''w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, otwierając swoje boczne włazy dla dwóch uzbrojonych w działa laserowe dewastatorów. Dwa intensywne promienie świetlne wydobyły się spod chmury dymu i trafiły prosto w wieże obronne Tau. Działa szynowe płonąc poleciały w dół, zmuszając Wojowników Ognia do odwrotu. thumb|400px|Białe Szramy w walce w zwarciu Shas'Ui dowodzący w placówce zastanawiał się czy ma jeszcze czas na okrążenie nadchodzącego szturmu. Ostrzał z wyrzutni rakiet wspierających garnizon pancerzy XV8 Crisis zniszczył wiele nadjeżdżających pojazdów przeciwnika. Mieli zamiar zlikwidować dowódców każdej z trzech kolumn, co sparaliżowałoby cały atak. Gdy fortyfikacje anty-grawitacyjne zaczęły podnosić się do góry, ostrzał Tau spadł na Białe Szramy zadając spore straty, jednak i to nie powstrzymało Marines. Ślizgając się i zwodząc motocykliści dobrnęli w końcu do fortyfikacji kilka chwil wcześniej niż Tau sobie to obliczyli. Wojownicy Ognia sięgnęli po granaty fotonowe, jednak Białe Szramy były już zbyt blisko. Pancerze Crisis wzbiły się w niebo, jednak w tej samej chwili Szwadron Stormbringer wyleciał z chmur zaraz za nimi, ostrzeliwując pancerze bitewne i ściągając ku ziemi. Weterani w czerwonych hełmach na plecakach rakietowych niespodziewanie również wyszli z chmur, desantując się z towarzyszącej Ścigaczom Landa kanonierki Stormtalon, polując na Crisisy ze swoimi mieczami łańcuchowymi. Wkrótce szczęki wszystkich ataków zamknęły się. Każda fortyfikacja anty-grawitacyjna została ostrzelana z broni melta, które zrobiły dziury w ich ścianach zewnętrznych. Z transporterów Rhino zaczęły wychodzić drużyny Taktyczne. Wojownicy Ognia zdołali się szybko pozbierać, wciąż wściekle ostrzeliwując oponentów. Zdołali zabić paru z nich, jednak w tym momencie atak nie był już możliwy do powstrzymania. Khan osobiście prowadził atak, wycinając sobie drogę przez xenos swoim Księżycowym Kłem. Gdy Białe Szramy dotarły na szczyt placówki, gdzie broniły się resztki garnizonu, teleportowały się tam dodatkowo posiłki w postaci Terminatorów - miało to dokończyć dzieła rzezi obrońców. Sidła i pułapki Komandor Shadowsun z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwowała atak Białych Szram. Doszła do konkluzji że jej nemezis - Khan - będzie znajdować się w najbardziej obleganej bazie. Wkrótce miał zapłacić za swoje czyny, nie mieć nawet cienia szansy na litość. Kadry O'Shaserry były ukryte przez pola kamuflujące w rozpadlinach przebiegających od północy na południe. Chociaż statki Imperium już dawno zeszły na niską orbitę, te niezależne armie Tau siedziały w ukryciu i czekały, gotowe wesprzeć jeden z trzech posterunków które Komandor ustanowiła jako sidła do większej pułapki. Siły Shadowsun wyruszyły jak tylko wojownicy Khana wyszli ze swoich pojazdów. Dotarli tam wtedy gdy garnizon Tau z placówki był już na swej ostatniej linii obrony. Osobista Kadra Shaserry spokojnie opuściła transportowce, jej drużyny Stealth w otoczyły pole bitwy, podczas gdy Riptide utrzymywał dystans, czekając ukryty w ruinach nieopodal placówek. Białe Szramy były już blisko, a garnizon Kasty Ognia chciał oddać swoje życia w najlepszy sposób jaki mógł. Odczuli ulgę gdy okazało się że cała armia sojuszników jest tak naprawdę ukryta w okolicy. Pierwszym znakiem obecności Shadowsun był dźwięk strzału z blasterów fuzyjnych - promień jednak nie był wycelowany w żadną z Białych Szram, lecz w anty-grawitacyjną wieżę ogniową. Konstrukcja, uszkodzona już wcześniej, runęła. Kor'sarro Khan osobiście zabił ostatniego z obrońców Tau na wale anty-grawitacyjnym, sekundę przed tym jak ciężka struktura runęła na niego oraz jego Terminatorów, przygniatając ich do ziemi. Momentalnie wszystkie drużyny Stealth doskoczyły do pola bitwy na plecakach odrzutowych, odstrzeliwując zaskoczonych Marines. To samo zresztą zrobił Riptide, plując ogniem ze swojego ciężkiego działka pulsowego. Role się odwróciły - teraz do Białe Szramy były w potrzasku, gdy w pewnym momencie imperialne lotnictwo odpowiedziały na wezwanie Khana. Kanonierki Astartes pojawiły się nagle, zmuszając wspierającą wojska Shadowsun Kastę Powietrza do wycofania się. Komandor i jej siły również zostały zmuszone do odwrotu, mimo iż prawie udało im się dorwać Khana. Wendeta O'Shaserry miała jeszcze zatem trochę poczekać. Popiół i cienie Kayvaan Shrike z 3-ciej Kompanii Kruczej Gwardii otrzymał zadanie odnalezienia słabych punktów w obronie Tau na Prefectii. Osiem Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines przeprowadziło szturmy przeciwko wojskom obcych na całej planecie. Shirke natomiast wolał skupić się na kompleksach elektrokopalnianych Południowych Blizn. Był pewien że dowódczyni Tau ceniła sobie zapewnianą przez nie energię, a także tego że nie spotka jej na pol bitwy, gdyż wolała unikać konfrontacji z Kor'sarro Khanem. Jako iż Shrike był głównodowodzącym Kruczą Gwardią na Prefectii, miał ze sobą nie tylko całą 3-cią Kompanię, ale także część 2-giej, kilka drużyn Zwiadowców z 10-tej, najlepszych Weteranów z 1-szej oraz kanonierki ze Skrzydła Raptor. Podzielił 3-cią Kompanię na dwie części, przydzielił Zwiadowców do każdej z nich. Swoje najbardziej mobilne siły trzymał natomiast w rezerwie w Roju Aquillon. Sam Shrike wziął ze sobą trzecią cześć wojsk i udał się na zachód, w stronę Blizny Ventura, natomiast Astartes pod dowództwem Kapelana 2-giej Kompanii Laefina wysłani zostali na północ. Marines Torovaca opuścili zatem Rój Aquillon i udali się na północ. Kapelan był rozważnym człowiekiem, lecz po wielu dniach czekania, nawet jego cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę. Białe Szramy już od dawna prowadziły otwartą walkę. Shrike poprosił Torovaca aby używał voxu jak najmniej, chcąc uniknąć podsłuchu Tau. Zwiadowcy donieśli Kapelanowi o grupie xenos niedaleko. Zdecydował że przeprowadzą oni nagły, miażdżący atak. Torovac rozkazał opuścić pojazdy i resztę drogi pokonać na piechotę. Zauważeni Tau kryli się w ruinach opuszczonej elektrokopalni, informacje które otrzymał Kapelan pasowały do przekazanemu mu wcześniej przez Shrike'a opisu Kadry Łowców. Nic z czym jego połowa Kompanii miałaby sobie nie poradzić, pomyślał Torovac. Gdy się zbliżyli kazał swym ludziom zająć pozycję i czekać. Marines obserwowali Tau którzy przygotowywali się do walki po tym jak gęsta chmura pyłu powstała po przejeździe konwoju zdradziła ich pozycję. Wojownicy Kasty Ognia zdawali się ich na początku nie widzieć, jako iż podobne burze piaskowe były typowym zjawiskiem na tej planecie. Po prawdzie jednak, czekali tylko na odpowiednią okazję do ataku. Gdy tylko ujrzeli pół tuzina czołgów wyjeżdżających z mroku, szybko zajęli pozycję, większa część ich sił rozstawiła się jednak na fortyfikacjach anty-grawitacyjnych za ich plecami. Pancerze Broadside natomiast potrzebowały chwili na ustawienie się, ale gdy tylko to zrobiły, przywitały wroga kanonadą rakiet oraz strzałów z ciężkich karabinów szynowych, niszcząc pojazdy w sekundy. Swoje trzy grosze dorzuciła piechota, gdy otworzyła w mrok na ślepo ogień z broni ręcznej - nie widać było jednak ani jednego Kosmicznego Marine, ani żywego, ani martwego. Transportowce były bowiem puste, sterowane przez ducha maszyny. Torovac i jego ludzie natomiast weszli do ruin po cichu, gdy tylko Tau otworzyli ogień. Rozpoczęli ostrzał pozycji Tau z bolterów, natomiast Zwiadowcy z karabinami snajperskimi precyzyjnie likwidowali oficerów obcych. Gdziekolwiek swój ostrzał skierowała drużyna Dewastatorów, tam zaczynała się prawdziwa rzeź, eksplodujące pociski urywały żołnierzom Kasty Ognia kończyny i rozrzucały ich okaleczona ciała na wszystkie strony. Torovac odprawił Rytuały Zemsty i poprowadził swoją pół-kompanię naprzód, eliminując Tau za pomocą swojego pistoletu boltowego. Nagły, przerażający atak był bronią samą w sobie - i to taką, którą Krucza Gwardia umiała się posługiwać. thumb|260px|Krucza Gwardia przeprowadzająca atakSzturm z zaskoczenia zorganizowany przez Torovaca był imponujący, jednak Tau nie mieli zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Shadowsun powierzyła teren na północ od Roju Aquillon Shas'O Swiftflame'owi, Vior'lańskiemu Komandorowi dobrze wyszkolonemu w sztuce zwodzeniu wroga. Torovac dostrzegł słabość w linii Tau tylko dlatego że Swiftflame tego chciał. Tam gdzie Marines widzieli pięciu wojowników, ukrytych było dwudziestu kolejnych. Zwiadowcy likwidujący po kolei oficerów Tau tak naprawdę zabijali żołnierzy niższych stopniem, który tylko zgodzili się udawać przynęty w imię Tau'va, jako że ich oddanie dla Większego Dobra było całkowite. Ku przerażeniu Kapelana, nagle konstrukcje których użyli dla osłony, nagle podniosły się i oddaliły się od nich na silnikach anty-grawitacyjnych, spod których wyszła cała masa uderzeniowych Wojowników Ognia, od razu odpowiadając ogniem w stronę Taktycznych Marines. Dotąd ukryte Devilfishe nadjechały, a z ich wnętrza wyszła masa Kroocich najemników, który doskoczyli Astartes już z bardzo daleka na swoich muskularnych nogach. Torovac zaczął wycofywać swoich żołnierzy, rozkazując im kryć się gdzie tylko mogli, przez cały czas wzywał wsparcie przez vox. To co na początku było dobrze zorganizowaną grupą szturmową, zmieniło się w desperacką walkę o przetrwanie. Lot kruków Skrzydło Burza, na które składały się kanonierka Stormraven wspierana przez dwa mniejsze eskortowce Stormtalon, wspierały w powietrzu nurkujących na plecakach rakietowych weteranów z 1-szej Kompanii. Zza drugiego końca miasta-roju wyleciały im na spotkanie myśliwce Tau. Piloci Astartes byli jednak zbyt pochłonięci swoją misją wsparcia Kapelana Torovaca oraz jego ludzi na ziemi. Ich działka szturmowe oraz ciężkie boltery przebiły wznoszące się nad wysoko nad polem bitwy kłęby dymu i rozsiały śmierć wśród piechoty i pancerzy bitewnych obcych. Anty-grawitacyjna platforma ogniowa zdołała jednak namierzyć jeden ze Stormtalonów; hipersoniczne strzały z zamontowanego na niej ciężkiego działa szynowego przebiły na wylot maszynę z taką siłą, że aż jego wieżyczka eksplodowała i oderwała się od kadłuba. Dwa pozostałe samoloty ze Skrzydła Burza odleciały poza zasięg, wykonując w powietrzu parabole, aby w końcu zaatakować ponownie, uderzając prosto w platformę ogniową. W dole wciąż trwała mordercza walka w bliskim kontakcie, gdzie Krucza Gwardia walczyła o swoje życia. Kryjący się gdzie popadnie Taktyczni Marines ostrzeliwali wroga z bolterów, starając się przy tym unikać czerwonych punkcików, które były promieniami namierzającymi znaczników celów - każdy naznaczony przez nie Astartes po chwili dosłownie eksplodował w chmurze krwi, będąc był trafiany przez rakiety samonaprowadzające wysyłane przez pancerze bitewne ustawione za liniami Tau. Drużyna Dewastatorów, tak niszczycielska w pierwszych chwilach potyczki, straciła połowę swoich ludzi w wymianie ognia z drużynami Stealth. Nawet Skrzydło Burza wpadło w pułapkę gdy dwa szwadrony Razorsharków Tau usiadły im na ogonie. Za swój brak jedności z braćmi z innych Zakonów Krucza Gwardia płaciła wysoką cenę. W głowach wojowników zaczęły rodzić się wątpliwości, przeczuwając nadchodzącą porażkę. Ryk plecaków rakietowych nadszedł z północy; dźwięk ukochany przez wszystkich synów Patriarchy Coraxa. Torovac poczuł się pewniej, czym powalił kolejnego wojownika Krootów swoim Crozius Arcanum. Nie dalej niż rzut kamieniem od niego, weterani z 1-szej Kompanii wbili się w linie Tau, tnąc i siekąc obcych swoimi ostrzami. Chwilę później wykonali skok w stronę pancerzy bitewnych xenos, jednak musieli odpuścić, gdy między nimi eksplodował odłamkowy pocisk. Musieli się przegrupować. Nagle zostali jednak złapani w ostrzał z broni energetycznej z dwóch stron, co szybko skończyło się śmiercią ponad połowy z nich. Za ciałami martwych weteranów Tau spokojnie ustanowili kilka nowych linii ogniowych i zdołali odstrzelić każdego Marine który próbował na nich szarżować. Reszta Astartes z Kruczej Gwardii walczyła nadal z Krootami. Zakończona ostrzem rusznica trafiła Torovaca, przebijając się przez jego pancerz i tnąc go w bok jego szyi. Kapelan schylił się i przyłożył pistolet boltowy do brzucha obcego, wystrzeliwując jego wnętrzności na zewnątrz jednym pociągnięciem za spust. Wiedział że gdy on i jego żołnierze zdołają zabić ostatniego Kroociego najemnika, Tau otworzą ogień i wszyscy zginą. Jednak to nie mogło go ani na chwilę oderwać od walki. Nagle dało się słyszeć świst pocisków artyleryjskich, po których nastąpiły dwie eksplozje tak silne, że aż kilku Tau wypadło ze swoich anty-grawitacyjnych platform na wskutek wstrząsów. Pancerze bitewne odwróciły się, wystrzeliwując pociski w coś ledwie widocznego, niedaleko budynków roju Aquillon. Torovac dojrzał ogromną, odzianą w czarny karapaks postać, która posłała kolejną salwę ze swojego działa bitewnego w stronę linii Tau. ,,Za mną!" krzyknął Torovac, ,,I zabierzcie tych najemników obcych z nami." Astartes oddali pola Krootom. Xenos zaczęli radośnie krzyczeć, myląc kontrolowany odwrót z natychmiastowym zwycięstwem. Torovac pozwolił odepchnąć się w ruiny, dziękując Imperatorowi za chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi Tau. Imperialny Rycerz został ciężko ostrzelany, jednak praktycznie nic nie przebiło się przez jego tarcze jonowe, wszystkie pociski eksplodowały na nich. W chwili gdy Tau przegrupowali się i ponownie zwrócili swoje bronie w stronę ruin, zauważyli tylko martwe Krooty, a po Torovacu i jego ludziach nie było śladu. Szczęki się zaciskają Upolować nemezis Nie było tajemnicą to że Shadowsun była mózgiem całej machiny wojennej Tau. Poza tym że walczyła z Białymi Szramami na Agrellanie i Voltoris, to jeszcze Najwyższy Niebianin Aun'Va przedstawiał ją jako żywy przykład Większego Dobra. Taka propaganda wprowadzała Kapitanów Kosmicznych Marines w jeszcze większą złość i coraz bardziej chcieli posłać ją do piachu. Pierwsze starcia na Prefectii tylko to potęgowały - Kor'sarro Khan dla przykładu, po porażce w bitwie pod Kompleksem Siphonid, był wręcz zdesperowany aby ją znaleźć i zabić, dzięki czemu odzyskałby trochę honoru. O'Shaserra widziała kilka zdobytych przez sondy nagrań, na których Kapitan Białych Szram krzycząc w furii przysięgał że jeśli będzie musiał, osobiście wytnie sobie drogę do dowódczyni xenos. Słuchała tego, jednak jej jedyną reakcją była podniesiona ze zdziwienia brew. Shas'ar'tol - najwyższe dowództwo Tau - dojrzało w narastającym gniewie ich wrogów nową broń do wykorzystania. W takim stanie nie trzeba będzie długo czekać aż popełnią oni jakiś tragiczny w skutkach błąd. Tau, zamiast odpuścić widząc narastającą złość stacjonujących na Prefectii Kosmicznych Marines oraz regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, tylko ją wzmagali. Kasta Ognia używała własnych ludzi jako przynęt, rozstawiając się tak aby zostawiać widoczne słabości we własnych liniach, po czym wycofywali się w latających transportowcach od razu w momencie ataku. Shadowsun zaczęła być widziana częściej, co jeszcze potęgowało złość Khana, który musiał bez przerwy rozstawiać swoje siły i wracać po kolejnym bezowocnym ataku. Każdej nocy jego grupy uderzeniowe wypalały tyle promethium, że mogłoby to zasilać blok miasta-roju przez miesiąc. Każdego dnia zużywali kilkanaście skrzyń amunicji do bolterów atakując wysunięte patrole Tau. A Shadowsun wciąż się wymykała. Mimo że O'Shaserra cały czas była jeden krok przed jej prześladowcami, ani na moment nie mogła spocząć. Gdyby pozostała w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka godzin, szybko by ją odnaleźli. Mimo iż Shadowsun była zimna niczym lód, emocje zaczęły w niej narastać. Krew z niebios thumb|400px|Bitwa powietrznaPodczas gdy w centrum Prefectii pajęczyca ostrożnie rozwijała swoje sieci, podlegli jej dowódcy zwodzili przeciwnika w każdym możliwym miejscu. Na ich czele stał Komandor O'Ta'Sar, znany w Imperium jako Sternshield. Na wczesnych etapach walki z Imperium, zauważył on że jego pancerz bitewny był dość mały by unikać skanerów ludzkiej armady i zaawansowany na tyle aby pokonać skanery ich samolotów. Udał się w długą, samotną podróż na orbitę, używając dużych transportowców za osłonę. Gdy już był na miejscu, magnetycznie podczepił się pod okręt Imperialnej Marynarki, ''Odstrzału Powinności. Sternshieldudał się bezpośrednio nad mostek dowodzenia, po czym jego sensory spenetrowały zakłócacze voxu które chroniły ważne dane wojenne Imperium przed przeciwnikiem. Jego automatyczne translatory zdekodowały informacje bezcenne dla powodzenia strategii Shadowsun w kilku kluczowych strefach walki. Chociaż misja Sternshielda się powiodła, nie miał on do niej upoważnienia od najwyższego dowództwa. Gdy Shadowsun przydzieliła go do misji zniszczenia gue'ron'sha (Kosmicznych Marines) znanych jako Białe Szramy , Komandor zrozumiał że przez swoją śmiałą inicjatywę spowodował to że zyskał w oczach głównodowodzącej - będzie ona teraz testować jego umiejętności do granic możliwości. Sternshield przyjął zadanie. On i przydzielona mu kolumna pancerna ruszyła w stronę pustyni na Równinie Yueth - Kasta Ognia nauczyła się tego że Białe Szramy bardzo polegały na swoich pojazdach i na pewno nie przepuszczą okazji by zaatakować cele na otwartym terenie. Nie pomylili się - na horyzoncie dało dostrzec się zbliżających się bardzo szybko wrogów. Sternshield przygotował swoje oddziały. Piechota była gotowa szybko wejść na pokłady swoich pojazdów i odjechać gdy tylko kanonierki na końcu kolumny otworzą ogień. Piloci Kasty Powietrza krążyli wysoko w górze, gotowi zaatakować na rozkaz. Plan Sternshielda zakładał oddanie ziemi w centrum, po czym jego żołnierze uformowaliby wklęsły łuk, dzięki czemu awangarda jak i straż tylna mogłyby prowadzić ostrzał jednocześnie. Strategia ta działała w przypadku Orków jak i Arachenów, więc dlaczego nie miała się spisać przeciwko brutalnym wojskom Imperium? Kolumna Sternshielda rozpoczęła ostrzał w stronę wroga, wzbijając tumany szarego piachu pustyni. Komandor zauważył jednak że Białe Szramy zygzakując unikały ognia z taką gracją że nawet najlepsi strzelcy nie mogli dać rady z trafieniem w nich. Imperialni zbliżali się szybko, a poza tym mieli wsparcie z powietrza - wielkie, zbite, posiadające spory arsenał ciężkiej broni kanonierki. Na rozkaz Sternshielda piloci Kasty Powietrza nadlecieli, flankując lotnictwo ludzi z obu stron. Komandor uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy myśliwce Razorshark oraz bombowce Sun Shark zaczęły ostrzeliwać przeciwnika. Wtedy nastąpiła katastrofa. Największa z imperialnych kanonierek wyemitowała pierścień białej energii, aurę burzy elektrycznej. Promienie energetyczne wystrzeliły niczym pazury, trafiając szwadrony Kasty Powietrza i niszcząc przy tym mnóstwo maszyn. Dowódcy drużyn Komandora podejrzewali że była to jakaś nowa technologia, Sternshield sądził jednak że było to coś gorszego. Najprawdopodobniej ghu'lach '',,moc umysłu " napotkana już na Voltoris - Tau nie rozumieli jej i bali się tego. Komandor nie mógł wymagać od pilotów aby walczyli z czymś takim. Sternshield wystrzelił w powietrze na plecaku odrzutowym i poleciał, prowadząc ogień, w stronę imperialnego okrętu. Przetrwać burzę thumb|400px|Komandor Sternshield walczący z imperialnym lotnictwemGłówny atak Białych Szram dotarł do linii Tau, a bitwa w powietrzu stawała się coraz bardziej intensywna. Komandor Sternshield stawił czoła przerażającym mocom psychicznym Marines, mając przy tym nadzieję że zdoła uzyskać szansę dla swoich towarzyszy z Kasty Powietrza na atak i odwrócenie losów bitwy w dole. Zaprawdę, Białe Szramy przyniosły ze sobą prawdziwą burzę. Niebo było jasne od rozbłysków energii, jako iż Kronikarz w największej imperialnej kanonierce wykorzystywał do tego całą swoją moc. Wyładowania posyłały na ziemię jeden z samolotów Tau za każdym razem gdy się zbliżyły. Synowie Patriarchy Jaghatai Khana nigdy nie przyjmowali porażek z łatwością, a ich zemsta zawsze była okrutna. Sternshield wleciał między imperialne kanonierki i ścigacze, unikając ognia bolterowego oraz rakiet. Macki elektryczne przebijały chmury przed nim, lecz Komandor pozostawał poza zasięgiem. Jego działko pulsowe obracało się i wypuszczało pociski z taką prędkością że zdawały się być one jednolitym strumieniem, który przecinał się przez latające Ścigacze Landa, zabijając ich pilotów i strącając maszyny w chmurze szarego dymu. Kanonierka Stormtalon posłała w stronę Komandora salwę ze swoich dział szturmowych, jednak systemy alarmowe Sternshielda ostrzegły go chwilę wcześniej. Wyłączył na chwilę swoje silniki i zaczął spadać niczym kamień, by po chwili wystrzelić od dołu w stronę maszyny, uderzając w jej skrzydło. Straciła przez to chwilowo manewrowość. Ten wykorzystał to i posłał w jej stronę dwie rakiety ze swojej zamontowanej na ramionach wyrzutni rakiet, niszcząc ją. Trzy kolejne salwy, trzy kolejne samoloty zostały zniszczone - w walce w powietrzu Sternshieldowi nikt nie mógł dorównać. Mimo to, bez wsparcia Kasty Powietrza, żołnierze na dole nadal znajdowali się w rozpaczliwej sytuacji. Nagłe pikanie systemów pancerza dało znać Komandorowi o zbliżającym się pocisku kierowanym, jego częstotliwość zaczęła narastać gdy imperialne rakiety ziemia-powietrze zbliżały się. Ostro wykręcił, starając się uniknąć nienaturalnych błyskawic. Pociski Kosmicznych Marines były już bardzo blisko, gdy Sternshieldowi do głowy przyszedł pomysł. Komandor pokierował swój pancerz w stronę chmury elektrycznej. W ostatniej chwili jednak wyłączył zasilanie Coldstara, co zmieniło go z technologicznego cudu w zwykłą metalową puszkę. Jego kokon kontrolny spowiła ciemność. Ta'Sar w brzuchu poczuł uczucie spadania, jednak przed całkowitym runięciem w dół i roztrzaskaniem się na śmierć na pustyni w dole, Komandora chroniła tylko rozpęd pancerza. Sternshield nacisnął palcem przycisk aktywacyjny, dzięki czemu pancerz wrócił do życia. Kilkoma gestami ręki uruchomił wszystkie systemy, a przez swój wizjer zobaczył nieodległą ziemię. Zostały mu sekundy. Wówczas, dzięki Tau'va, Coldstar odpowiedział i z gracją uniósł się z powrotem do góry. Ścigające O'Ta'Sara pociski zostały, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, dezaktywowane przez elektryczną burzę i wkrótce miały po prostu uderzyć w ziemię. Pierwsza eksplodowała, jednak drugą zdołał złapać pod ramię swojego pancerza chwilę wcześniej. Kasta Ziemi na pewno będzie zainteresowana takim znaleziskiem. Sternshield wrócił do walki. Imperialne czołgi-pelotki - Hunter - były dla niego łatwymi celami. Coldstar sam był wyposażony w rakiety, a pojazdy były zbyt duże aby wykonać jakikolwiek unik. Imperialna kanonierka która stworzyła dziwną burzę elektryczną była daleko, zwiedziona śmiercią i zmartwychwstaniem Komandora w pancerzu bitewnym. ,,Szwadrony Kasty Powietrza, teren czysty, możecie wracać" powiedział Sternshield. ,,Dajcie z siebie wszystko". Niedokończone porachunki thumb|400px|Myśliwiec Razorshark Kasty PowietrzaPo ucieczce z pola bitwy nieopodal Blizny Ventura, Krucza Gwardia starała się ze wszystkich sił zniszczyć Tau. Nie mogąc odnaleźć Shadowsun, ich celem stała się Kadra Vior'lańskiego Komandora O'Shalasa, znanego pod przydomkiem Swiftflame - przez swój agresywny styl walki stawał się bardzo znany na Prefectii. Kasta Ognia widziała w Astartes godnego przeciwnika. Otwarta konfrontacja z nimi oznaczała śmierć. Potrafili oni pokonać każdą trudność, i tylko odgadując ich ruchy i wyprowadzając ich w pole Tau mieli szansę na zwycięstwo. Mimo iż Kosmiczni Marines byli zdecydowanie bardziej zaawansowani od prymitywnych kultur Orków czy Krootów, Komandor Shadowsun wiedziała że ich agresję i pewność siebie można łatwo użyć przeciwko nim. Rozkazała Swiftflame'owi atakować Kruczą Gwardię tak długo, aż ze złości popełnią jakiś fatalny błąd. Było to trudne zadanie, gdyż Synowie Coraxa uważali, inaczej niż Białe Szramy, że zemsta smakowała lepiej gdy wymierzyło się ją z chłodną precyzją, a nie z nieprzemyślaną furią. Po odwrocie z bitwy niedaleko Blizny Ventura, Kapelan Torovac był bardzo szczęśliwy z powodu walki która powoli nabierała tempa na północnych kresach Prefectii. Torovac stracił wielu ludzi walcząc z Tau, a taka plama na honorze mogła być tylko zmazana przez śmierć Komandora który go wykiwał - Swiftflame'a. Na rozkaz Kapitana Shrike'a Kapelan w poszukiwaniu zemsty powiódł swych ludzi w stronę ruin otaczających ufortyfikowane strefy obcych. Ukryci w ruinach, Synowie Coraxa byli w swoim żywiole. Każdy zwiad Tau jedyne co znajdował to śmierć, Każdy patrol Kasty Powietrza był atakowany i niszczony przez szwadron Skrzydło Burzy. Admirał Skychild, znany wśród podwładnych ze współczucia jakim darzył swoich pilotów, osobiście zainteresował się stratami jakie ponosiła Kasta Powietrza nad Rojem Atlassi. Wysłał jako przynętę pojedynczy szwadron Razorsharków, czekając na kanonierki Kruczej Gwardii. Gdy zaatakowały, lotnictwo Tau nadleciało w ogromnej liczbie, znacznie przeważając pół-kompanię prowadzącą ogień z dachów w dole. Torovac rozkazał Skrzydle Burza natychmiast rozpocząć manewry unikowe. Jego piechota miała zbyt małą siłę ognia, a bez zredukowania liczby samolotów Tau, piloci Astartes nie mieli szans. thumb|400px|Ścigacze Landa Kruczej Gwardii Stormraven ''Ponura Zjawa jako pierwszy uruchomił swoje dopalacze, eskortowce Stormtalon trzymały się zaraz za nim, a na samym końcu leciało kilka Ścigaczy Landa. Lotnictwo Tau rozpoczęło pościg, plując jednocześnie ogniem ze swoich broni energetycznych. Dwie z trzech kanonierek otrzymały bezpośrednie trafienia, a jednak mimo potężnego ostrzału parły dalej naprzód. Pościg nabierał tempa, aż w końcu przed pilotami na horyzoncie pojawiła się Blizna Ventura. Wciąż będąc pod ciężkim ostrzałem, maszyny Kruczej Gwardii spikowały w dół, prosto do rozpadliny. Przez ciasnotę w kanionie Tau zostali pozbawieni swojego atutu w postaci przewagi liczebnej, jako iż trzecia część samolotów została na górze. Umiejętności pilotów obu stron zostały boleśnie przetestowane w głębinach Blizny Ventura. Kilka samolotów Tau roztrzaskało się przez to że ich skrzydła haczyły o skały. Piloci tracili kontrolę, a chwilę później ich maszyny eksplodowały w dole w kuli ognia. Więcej Razorsharków i Sun Sharków spotkał marny koniec, ale i coraz więcej ich nadlatywało. Kanonierka Stormtalon pozostawiała za sobą ślad w postaci dymu. Nie mając w kanionie żadnego pola do manewru, była łatwym celem dla rakiet samonaprowadzających siedzących jej na ogonie samolotów; po chwili została zniszczona, przez co szala zwycięstwa przesunęła się na stronę Tau jeszcze bardziej. Te Sun Sharki które zostały zniszczone pozostawiły po sobie swoje sondy przechwytujące, które był idealnie przystosowane do walki w takich warunkach - małe i zwinne, dogoniły drugiego Stormtalona i poważnie uszkodziły go huraganem ognia ze swoich karabinów jonowych, który mocno uderzył w ścianę rozpadliny, by chwilę później runąć na sam dół. W kokpitach wszystkich pilotów Kasty Powietrza zawyły alarmy, gdy coś masywnego i czarnego zleciało z góry kanionu prosto na nich. Pilot Ponurej Zjawy krzyknął z radości gdy sławna kanonierka Thunderhawk Cienisty Jastrząb ostrzelał swoim działem bitewnym prześladowców jego Stormravena, powodując eksplozję jednego z nich, a na wskutek fali uderzeniowej kolejne dwa roztrzaskały się o skały. Jastrząb przeleciał nad nimi, a jego impet wstrząsnął Stormravenem i wyprowadził z równowagi ścigające go samoloty Tau. Kasta Powietrza musiała się wycofać, dając Kruczej Gwardii czas na przegrupowania. Wojna w powietrzu jeszcze się nie skończyła. Eskalacja i przełom thumb|400px|Marines w starciu z Wojownikami OgniaSwiftflame wycofał się po stratach poniesionych nieopodal Blizny Ventura. Wiedział że brak aktywności rozwścieczy kochających wojnę Marines i zamierzał to wykorzystać. Kasta Ognia, bardziej mobilna od Astartes, wycofała się na teren za zabudowaniami miejskimi i rozstawiła tam wiele pułapek. Każdy zabity gue'ron'sha (Kosmiczny Marine, z języka Tau) był zwycięstwem, największym jeśli ginęli bez strat wśród Tau. Kapelan Torovac, człowiek zazwyczaj cierpliwy, nie chciał być bezczynny w czasie gdy Kosmiczni Marines z innych Zakonów na Prefectii bez przerwy atakowali xenos. Wysłał swoich zwiadowców aby odnaleźli przeciwnika. Natknęli się na sporo dowodów obecności Tau - niedziałająca sonda tu, wrak rozbitego myśliwca tam. Gdy zwiadowcy zbliżyli się aby zbadać te obiekty, jedyne co znaleźli była śmierć. Zdalnie sterowane wieżyczki i sonda snajperskie nagle wyrosły spod ziemi i otworzyły ogień. Inteligentne rakiety oraz broń pulsowa szybko rozszarpywały najbliższych Kruczych Gwardzistów nim zdążyli odpowiedzieć ogniem i zniszczyć maszyny. Okazjonalnie wojownicy Torovaca natykali się na zdezaktywowane pułapki. Kapelan uznał, że jeżeli Komandor Tau chce w ten sposób wyciągnąć ich na otwartą przestrzeń, to on i jego ludzie ponownie wrócą do cienia, do ruin Roju Atlassi, zmuszając oponenta do tego aby to on przyszedł do nich. Torovac dostał się na iglice roju za pomocą wciąż działających wind magnetycznych, po czym wezwał Zbrojmistrzów pilotujących kanonierki i rozkazał im dojść do porozumienia z duchami maszyny rozstawionych na dachach makrodział. Zbrojmistrzowi szybko przywrócili je do stanu pełnej używalności. Od teraz gdy tylko Torovac dojrzał coś niepokojącego na pustkowiach nieopodal roju, od razu podawał koordynaty pozycji do zbombardowania. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a patrole Swiftflame'a wróciły do osłony jakie zapewniały zabudowania miejskie. W czasie gdy Kadra Swiftlame'a śpieszyła w stronę zabudowań otaczających wielki rój, jego Obserwatorzy mieli zinfiltrować pozycje przeciwnika. Mieli za zadanie zneutralizować drużyny Taktyczne oraz Dewastatorów, którzy poważnie uszkadzali drużyny Tau ze swoich pozycji na dachu Hali Atlassi. Gdy Obserwatorzy otworzyli ogień, Marines zeskoczyli ze swojego punktu na konstrukcję poniżej. W trakcie lotu, zdetonowali oni wcześniej podłożone w Hali ładunki wybuchowe, grzebiąc w niej swoich niedoszłych zabójców. Zbulwersowany Swiftflame wysłał swoje drużyny Stealth. Widok drgającego kształtu gdzieś w ruinach był dla Marines zapowiedzią niszczycielskiego ostrzału z broni pulsowej. Towarzyszyły im przy tym oślepiające wyładowania energetyczne z broni nowego, nieznanego dotąd przeciwnika, który jednym strzałem potrafił zmienić Kosmicznego Marine w chmurę gorącej pary. Krucza Gwardia wykorzystała jednak swoje umiejętności w mistrzowskim operowaniu osłonami, które zapewniał zrujnowany rój. Odnalezienie ich tam było prawie niewykonalne, a wypędzenie całkowicie niemożliwe. Niecierpliwość szybko ogarnęła Swiftflame'a. Jak większość Vior'lańczyków, był on tykającą bombą. Był on zirytowany tym że Krucza Gwardia tak skutecznie wykorzystuje osłony terenowe; wcześniej słyszał że Marines przez swoją arogancję ignorują logiczne środki. Doszedł do wniosku że broń dalekiego zasięgu nic w tej sytuacji nie zdziała, więc zamiast tego zdecydował zaatakować z bliska. Piątego dnia od czasu początku imperialnej kontr-inwazji na Prefectię, sam Swiftflame poprowadził sześć drużyn Przełamania na rój Atlassi. Bitwa która tam rozgorzała miała być krwawa i wyczerpująca. Strzał z cyklicznego blastera jonowego Komandora oderwał Kosmicznemu Marine połowę jego torsu, w tym samym momencie gdy jeden z Przełamywaczy wypalił mu prosto w głowę. Strzały pomalowały pancerz bitewny Swiftflame'a imperialną krwią. Astartes byli zaprawdę godnymi przeciwnikami; był to pierwszy wróg który był w stanie przetrzymać ostrzał ich karabinów pulsowych. Aczkolwiek blastery pulsowe Przełamwywaczy nawet dla super-wojowników Ludzkości okazały się zabójcze. Nagle dało się słyszeć uderzenie, po którym sufit budynku zawalił się w chmurze pyłu. Trzech czarnych jak noc Kosmicznych Marines zaczęli bez ostrzeżenia przerzedzać szeregi Przełamywaczy Swiftflame'a pazurami energetycznymi. Filtry słoneczne Komandora zneutralizowały przeszkadzający w obserwacji otoczenia dym, po czym strzałem z blastera fuzyjnego trafił Kosmicznego Marine który był już w trakcie skoku w jego stronę, rozcinając promieniem oponenta na pół. Swiftflame wrócił do walki, otrzymując od kolejnego Astartes cios pazurem w udo, nim jego również zdołał zabić. Ostatni Marine nie przestawał walczyć. Jednemu z nieszczęsnych Wojowników Ognia oderżnął głowę, akurat w tej samej chwili gdy Komandor go w końcu odstrzelił. Bitwa ucichła. Swiftflame rozejrzał się dookoła i zaczął nerwowo, raptownie łapać powietrze. Dookoła niego leżały ciała wyciętych w pień wszystkich towarzyszących mu Przełamywaczy. Cienie sięgają daleko Kolejne dni wojny mijały, obie strony codziennie wykazywały się kolejnymi aktami heroizmu. Codziennie starożytne mądrości Codexu Astartes były testowane przez nauki Kodeksu Ognia. Niektórzy imperialni dowódcy wykazali się bardziej ponad innych, najbardziej Kapitanowie Shrike oraz Khan, jednak coraz bardziej oczywistym było że Prefectia nie padnie tak łatwo. W końcu na planecie we własnej osobie pojawił się Mistrz Zakonu Kruczej Gwardii Corvin Severax, chcący osobiście nadzorować zwycięstwo nad xenos - albo samemu do niego doprowadzić. Tau również byli zdeterminowani aby odnieść zwycięstwo. Wszystkie dostępne Kadry z już podbitych planet zostały przekierowane na Prefectię, wliczając w to również najbardziej zaawansowane pancerze bitewne jakie Kasta Ognia posiadała. Wielu Niebian ochotniczo zgłosiło się na linię frontu aby podnieść morale żołnierzy. Jednak nawet oni wszyscy razem wzięci nie podnieśli wojowników na duchu jak obwieszczenie Aun'Vy, że osobiście pojawi się na planecie. Tak jak na Agrellanie, Mistrz Nieśmiertelnego Ducha będzie dowodził z frontu, aby upewnić się że Większe Dobro wypali Prefectię z zepsucia Ludzkości. Jeśli chodzi o Komandor Shadowsun, to jej gwiazda przygasała. Pokonanie Marines zajęło więcej czasu niż planowano, przez co sam Aun'Va musiał ryzykować swoim życiem. Co więcej, Białe Szramy polujące na Komandor były niestrudzone. Od czasu Agrellanu nie miała nawet chwili wytchnienia. Każda eksplozja jaką słyszała z linii frontu brzmiała jak wybuch pocisku bolterowego Kosmicznych Marines, każdy cień przemykający po ziemi wyglądał jak kanonierka albo ścigacz. Khan zasiał w sercu Shadowsun ziarno strachu, ale śmierć która na nią bez przerwy czekała była przynajmniej do zauważenia z daleka. Na Prefectii było inne siły na które należało uważać znacznie bardziej - były one cicho podpływającymi rekinami, podczas gdyKor'sarro Khan był szarżującym bykiem. Corvin Severax powiedział Khanowi że jego czas na zdobycie głowy Shadowsun się skończył i że Krucza Gwardia sama ją wykończy, polegając na mistrzowsko uknutym planie. Zakon ten specjalizował się w takich polowaniach. W przeciągu kilku godzin Mistrz Zakonu oczekiwał ciała Komandor przed sobą. Jak na razie, Kasta Ognia stawała naprzeciwko brutalnej i porywczej stronie machiny wojennej Imperium. Teraz mieli napotkać coś kompletnie innego. Imperialne poświęcenie Shadowsun doglądała prowadzonego przez pracownika Kasty Ziemi El'Gruhla demontażu zdobytego przez Komandora Sternshielda imperialnego pocisku. Nie powinna tu być, tylko działać jako przynęta Kauyonu na ścigających ją gue'ron'sha. Tym niemniej, zaufania mistrza Puretide'a oraz Aun'Vy nie zdobyła przez nieprzemyślany popęd do walki. W pierwszej kolejności mądry wojownik musi poznać swojego wroga. W raporcie Sternshielda figurowało iż skany pocisku wykazały niecodzienne odczyty. Coś dziwniejszego. Coś biologicznego. Zewnętrzna płyta pocisku została ściągnięta. Ze środka uderzyło nieprzyjemnie gorące powietrze oraz smród rozkładu. El'Gruhlowi odbiło się z obrzydzenia, Sternshield aż krzyknął z przerażenia. Shadowsun zachowała zimną krew i podeszła do pocisku. Widok był jak z koszmaru. W środku rakiety znajdowało się pomarszczone ciało, z wypisaną na twarzy grozą. Miał kable przeczypione do ciała na całej długości jego kręgosłupa, oraz druty przymocowane do zmumifikowanych resztek jego odsłoniętego mózgu. Shadowsun wydawało się że nieszczęśnik porusza ustami, ale wmówiła sobie że był to tylko efekt wydobywania się gazów rozkładu ze zwłok. - Na Tau'va. - Wybąkał Sternshield. - Cóż to za plugastwo? Shadowsun zamknęła oczy z obrzydzenia. Ludzie byli tak blisko zrozumienia istoty poświęcenia, jednak tak daleko od pojęcia Większego Dobra. Dla człowieka który zdecydował się na taki czyn, skazanie siebie na bytowanie między życiem a śmiercią, było to zapewne męczeństwo. Tym niemniej, wykorzystywanie martwego ciała jako broni... To była czysta podłość. - Dlaczego po prostu nie użyją sztucznej inteligencji, Pani Komandor? - Zapytał Sternshield. - Czy oni naprawdę są tak zacofani jak się tego obawiamy? - Wierzą że ich maszyny mają dusze Komandorze. - Odpowiedziała Shadowsun. - Być może to jest ich sposób na zapewnienie tego. - Tak nie powinno być. - Stwierdził Sternshield. - Dla tak odrażającej rasy nie powinno być miejsca między naszymi gwiazdami. Shadowsun ze smutkiem pokiwała głową. - To prawda Komandorze. Dość już tu widzieliśmy. Czas kontynuować ubój. Zguba bohaterów Duma. Zguba wielkich, najbardziej morderczy ze wszystkich grzechów głównych. Słabość która prześladuje kazdego, zarówno Kosmicznych Marines jak i Tau. Shadowsun nie kryła się z tym że znajduje się na Prefectii, zamiast tego starała się aby dla swoich wrogów stała się celem numer jeden. Wierzyła że sama jest w stanie powstrzymać inwazję Kosmicznych Marines, zwyciężając tam gdzie nawet najbardziej przerażający dowódcy Galaktyki zawodzili. Być może to duma zmusiła Corvina Severaxa do dorwania jej samemu, by móc przypisać sobie kolejny suckes do i tak już pokaźnej listy. Na wschodzie od Roju Aquillon, w okolicach koryta już dawno wyschniętej rzeki, miało miejsce kilka ciężkich bitew między Astra Militarum a Kastą Ognia. To właśnie tam ostatni raz widziany był charakterystyczny pancerz bitewny Shadowsun. Mistrz Zakonu sam wybrał oddział Awangardy Weteranów z 1-szej Kompanii, po czym on i jego wyselekcjonowana drużyna wyskoczyli z osobistego Thunderhawka Severaxa na plecakach rakietowych, prosto w serce wojsk wroga. Dla Kruczej Gwardii wielkim zaszczytem będzie jeśli szpony samego Mistrza Zakonu zetną głowę naczelnej dowódczyni Tau, czego Białe Szramy i Khan nie mogli dokonać. Bitwa na dole wyglądała dość jednostronnie, Astra Militarum była przerzedzana przez zmasowany ogień Kasty Ognia. 3-cia Kompania Kruczej Gwardii, stanowiły jednak wsparcie z flanki. Wykorzystali Gwardię Imperialną jako przynętę bez ich wiedzy, co zapewniło im przewagę - cała Kadra wroga wystawiła się jak na talerzu, dzięki czemu byli zaatakować szybko i boleśnie. Do bitwy dołączył sam Mistrz Zakonu. Shadowsun gdzieś tu była. Zbliżał się czas zapłaty. Severax uśmiechnął się bez humoru. Jego ludzie dostrzegli ją w dole; królową wojny Dominium Tau. Symbol żałosnego imperium xenos miał niedługo spotkać swój krwawy koniec. Będzie się kryła za technologią niewidzialności - jednak to nic dla wprawnego oka łowcy. Dowódczyni obcych wolała działać z ukrycia i była w tym pewna mądrośc. Prawdziwy wódz nie pędzi z rykiem na przeciwnika, robiąc z siebie oczywisty cel. Nie, mądry wódz dowodzi z cienia, obserwuje i czeka na dogodny moment na precyzyjny i zabójczy atak. Shadowsun była jak kamień w bucie dla każdego Zakonu który chciał odzyskać utraconą planetę-fortecę. Białe Szramy cierpiały z jej powodu najbardziej, ze względu na straty poniesione na Agrellanie, jednak przez przeklętą Tau Krucza Gwardia w ostatnich miesiącach również poniosła dotkliwe straty. Severax przysiągł sobie że póki żyje, nie zginie przez nią już więcej ani jeden Syn Coraxa. Mistrz Zakonu i jego weterani wylecieli z chmur, ani jeden pocisk nie został wystrzelony w ich stronę. Uderzyli w linie Tau z góry. Marines zaczęli wybijać xenos mieczami, pazurami oraz energopięściami. Severax rozglądał się tylko za swoim prawdziwym celem, w pełni przekonany w umiejętności swoich ludzi. thumb|300px|Shadowsun i Severax Tam. Ledwo widoczny błysk, miraż cieplny. Podwójny promień fuzyjny przeciął powietrze w miejscu gdzie stał, jednak Severax się scylił. Po sekundzie podniósł się i rzucił się na Shadowsun. Była jednak za szybka, unikając podwójnego ciosu z niemożliwą wręcz zręcznością. Severax nie zatrzymał się, z rozpędu rzucił się do przodu. Zniżył głowę, stając oko w oko z hełmem pancerza bitewngo swojego przeciwnika. Siła uderzenia sprawiła że pole kamuflujące Shadowsun zaczęło szwankować. Gdy cofnęła się do tyłu, Corvin zaatakował ponownie, trafiając Shadowsun w ramię, zmieniając je w tryskający krwią ochłap. Komandor próbowała wycelować swoim drugim blasterem, Severax złapał ją jednak jedną ręką, a drugą, na której zamocowane były szpony, zaczął dźgać dziesiątki razy w brzuch. Krew zaczęła tryskać na wszystkie strony, barwiąc biały pancerz na czerwono. Roześmiał się gromko gdy w końcu zakończył swoje dzieło i obejrzał rozciętą na kawałki Shadowsun. Śmiał się ze swojego sukcesu znacznie dłużej niż powinien. W pewnym momencie coś przemknęło obok Severaxa, coś z chodem tak ciężkim że wstrząs poczuł aż przez swój pancerz wspomagane. Nagle Severax został oślepiony przez eksplozję bardzo jasnego światła. Ostatnią rzecz jaką poczuł był promień, który rozciął go na pół i wrzucił ciało do okopu. Przestał czuć cokolwiek, gdy jego wpół spalone truchło głucho uderzyło w kupkę ludzkich zwłok. Niewidzialność i podchody Katastrofalne straty jakie poniosła 3-cia Kompania Kruczej Gwardii wstrząsnęły całym Zakonem, jednak to śmierć Mistrza Zakonu miała zapisać się w annałach historii. Chociaż był to potężny cios, to ośmielając się zabić tak ważną personę, Tau narazili się na drastyczną odpowiedź ze strony Astartes. Aun'Va rozkazał Shadowsun by podczas głównego manewru Kauyonu sama wystawiła się jako przynęta. Jednakże prawdziwy przywódca oczekuje efektów, a nie tego w jaki sposób się go osiąga. Komandor przemyślała swoje plany i zaczęła szukać ochotników wśród pilotów pancerzy Stealth, którzy chcieliby udawać ją na polu bitwy. Co zaskakujące, zgłosili się wszyscy - nawet po wydarzeniach na Voltoris, Shadowsun wciąż była uwielbianą bohaterką Tau'va. Pierwszą częścią planu O'Shaserry było zamówienie u Kasty Ziemi dziesięciu pancerzy XV22 Stealth. Byli oni z tego powodu bardzo zadowoleni, bowiem po testach prototypu przez Shadowsun okazała się to bardzo skuteczna broń. Pancerze były wyposażone w cały charakterystyczny dla Komandor ekwipunek - blastery fuzyjne oraz sondy MV52. Gdyby Corvin Severax znał toższamość swojego zabójcy, prawdopodobnie sam byłby pod wrażeniem. Pilot XV95 Ghostkeel który go zabił nie był jakimś bezimiennym weteranem, była to sama Shadowsun. Widząc w walce Kor'sarro Khana oraz Shrike'a na Voltoris, podejrzewała że ich przełożony również będzie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Od początku miała zamiar sprowadzić do siebie mistrza Kosmicznych Marines. Chociaż nie obawiała oddać się swojego życia dla Większego Dobra, wiedziała też że jej śmierć będzie stanowić tragiczny cios w morale Kasty Ognia. Wysyłając na pole bitwy przynęty, rozkazy Aun'Vy zostały wypełnione, a jej szanse na przeżycie zmaksymalizowane. Ofiara wojowniczki Shue'la, która ściągnęła do siebie Severaxa i oddała swoje życie za Tau'va, będzie pamiętana po wsze czasy. Krucza Gwardia została chwilowo sparaliżowana utratą swojego Mistrza Zakonu, a w międzyczasie Shadowsun oraz jej piloci Ghostkeelów uderzali bez przerwy w Kosmicznych Marines. XV95 nie miały zostać wykorzystane wyłącznie w jednej bitwie, gdyż każdy z Klanów wysłał po kilkanaście sztuk na Prefectię. Chociaż Imperium już wcześniej miało do czynienia z XV95, pierwszy raz odczuło moc tak wielu z nich w jednym miejscu. Do każdej Kadry Stealth były teraz dołączane Ghostkeele. I gdy wcześniej grupy te były w stanie tylko atakować lekko opancerzone patrole, lub przeprowadzać sabotaże przy nadarzających się okazjach, teraz mogły uderzać w kolumny pancerne oraz większe formacje Gwardii Imperialnej - i wychodzić z tych starć zwycięsko. Zastosowanie na szeroką skalę technolgii niewidzialności spowodowało rozpoczęcie nowego stadium wojny. Przewaga Tau ponownie zaczęła rosnąć, a ich uścisk na Prefectii stawał się silniejszy z każdym kolejnym dniem. Odwrót i kontratak Na Prefectii Astartes byli ofiarami mnóstwa wymyślnych pułapek, poczynając od najprostszego odwrócenia uwagi za pomocą sondy, do dużo większych przedsięwzięć. Koszty stały się zbyt duże. Chociaż Konsyliarze byli w stanie odzyskać od wielu poległych, coraz częściej Marines po bitwie byli pocięci na części, lub zredukowani do kupek popiołu. To samo zresztą spotkało Corvina Severaxa - zaiste ciężki był to cios. Z czasem jedynym dla czego Krucza Gwardia kontynuowała walkę była zemsta, jednak Kapitanowie w końcu musieli się przegrupować. Trudno było im to przyznać, ale xenos zagarnęli Prefectię dla siebie - potrzebne będzie dużo więcej zasobów aby ją odzyskać. Jednakże zasobów Imperium nie brakowało. Flota Imperialnej Marynarki miała sporo rezerw, wysłała więcej setki lądowników które miałyby osłaniać odwrót Kosmicznych Marines. Chociaż Astartes byli niezrównani jeśli chodzi o szybkość, w kwestii czystej liczebności Astra Millitarum górowała nad nimi. Tau zdołali przechwycić zaledwie garstkę lądowników. Wyszło z nich wiele regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, na tyle dużo by utrzymać przeciwnika w odpowiedniej odległości i dać Marines czas na przegrupowanie się. Bataliony Gwardzistów były jednak bardzo wolne w porównaniu do wysoce mobilnych Tau. Xenos szybko zaczęli po prostu unikać kontaktu z wrogiem. W międzyczasie, ci z Kosmicznych Marines którzy nie zdążyli dostać się do punktu zbiórki w Oku Goliata zostali otoczeni, a ich trasy ucieczki odcięte. Ich odwrót przemienił się w desperacką walkę o przetrwanie. Kompanie taktyczne oraz Dewastatorów zostały pozbawione swoich transportowców. W końcu jednak do maruderów dotarły posiłki Astartes w kapsułach desantowych. Jednakże Tau tylko załadowali się na Devilfishe oraz Orci i szybko opuścili rejon. Pasażerowie lądowników, nie mając z kim walczyć, mogli jedynie udać się w długi marsz przez pustkowia Prefectii aby dołączyć do swoich braci. Chociaż Marines nazywali Shadowsun tchórzem i bluźnili na nią najgorzej jak tylko mogli, to jej zwodnicze taktyki były bez wątpienia efektywne. Jej wojska niczym woda opływały każde natarcie imperialnych, a jednostki które wykonywały nagłe odwroty często błyskawicznie przenosiły się w kompletnie inny rejon, by przeprowadzić tam - ostatni element Kauyonu który był całkowicie niszczycielski. Powodzenie ewakuacji stało pod znakiem zapytania, do czasu aż przybył ostatni, największy transportowiec. W akompaniamencie syren i powiewujących na wietrze starożytnych proporców, na Prefectię zstąpili elitarni szlachcice z Domu Terryn w swoich gigantycznych pancerzach Imperialnych Rycerzy. Król Tybalt miał wciąż miał rachunki do wyrównania. Za Większe Dobro Shadowsun lustrowała teren ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego na szczycie Bazyliki Euclidasa. Imperialni ustanawiali trasy ewakuacyjne w pobliże Oka Goliata. Jak na razie nie zamierzała ich niepokoić. - Po raz kolejny Kasta Ognia udowodniła wszystkim swoją wyższość - Powiedziała do siebie. - Nigdy nie było co do tego wątpliwości - Rzekł Komandor Sternshield. Jego pancerz bitewny Coldstar trzymał się jednej z barokowych iglic Bazyliki. Gdy tylko Kosmiczni Marines znikną, Shadowsun zamierzała obrócić całą konstrukcję w pył. Miał być to mający silnie symboliczne znaczenie gest; stare imperium upadło, by na jego miejsce mogły wznieść się czyste i gładkie konstrukcje Kasty Ziemi. - Trudno to przyznać - wtrącił Komandor Swiftflame, jego pancerz bitewny unosił się w powietrzu, wśród iglic. - Ale Kodeks Lustrzany bardzo nam pomógł. - Ani słowa o nim! - Fuknęła Shadowsun. - Już zaryzykowałeś cenzurę przez straty które poniosłeś w elektrokopalniach. Chcesz sprowadzić rytuał Malk'la na nas wszystkich? Ten dokument może byc używany tylko w ekstremalnych przypadkach, jego autor jest zdrajcą Tau'va. Nie można wymawiać jego imienia, nie ważne jak zła jest sytuacja. Swiftflame zrozumiał przekaz i nie powiedział już nic więcej. - Dobrze że choroba została usunięta z tego świata - rzucił Sternshield. - Jest wystarczająco skażony i bez imperialnej martwicy. Shadowsun kiwnęła głową. - Pozostań obiektywny, Komandorze - przestrzegła. - Ludzkości można nienawidzić, ale nienawiść może zostać użyta przeciwko tobie. Gue'ron'sha otrzymali już dzisiaj tą lekcję. - Jak zawsze, mądrze prawisz. - Rzekł Sternshield. - Myślisz że te szkodniki powrócą na Prefectię? - Wątpię. - Odpowiedziała Shadowsun. - Może i są oprychami, ale nie idiotami. Wraz ze śmiercią wodza Kosmicznych Marines, gue'ron'sha są już skończeni. Ta planeta jest nasza. - Za Większe Dobro - powiedział Swiftflame. - W rzeczy samej, Komandorze - rzekła Shadowsun, składając palce w znak Tau'va. - Za Większe Dobro. Gniew i kara Mistrz Cienia thumb|330pxOd czasu śmierci Corvina Severaxa minęło już kilka pełnych żalu dni. Jego następca miał być wybrany spośród Kapitanów Kruczej Gwardii, jednak nie było czasu na zebrania i debaty w tej sprawie. Większość z nich była zaangażowane w ciężkie walki z Tau, niektórzy walczyli o życie z napierającą ze względu na swoją przewagę Kastę Ognia. W czasie gdy Severax knuł swoje zawiłe plany, Kapitan Shrike przeprowadzał ze swoimi braćmi serię uderzeń w Tau. Przez trzy dni, jego grupa uderzeniowa zdołała niemal zniszczyć cały kontyngent - i przy okazji zastawić swoją własną pułapkę na przeciwnika. Shrike współpracował z regimentem artyleryjskim Astra Millitarum. Rozkazał im bombardować każdego zauważonego wroga, podczas gdy Marines przeprowadzali ataki bezpośrednie, wybijając tych którzy przeżyli ostrzał. Jednak widząc łatwą ofiarę, Shadowsun zaatakowała artylerię i broniącą ją piechotę. Shrike czekał właśnie na to i kiedy już miał przeprowadzić kontratak, dojrzał charakterystyczny pancerz bitewny wrogiej dowódczyni, triumfalnie stojący nad ciałami jego sojuszników z Gwardii Imperialnej. Weterani Shrike'a potwierdzili obecność Shadowsun i poinformowali o tym Corvina Severaxa. Mistrz Zakonu bez dłuższego zastanowienia się dołączył do walki, chcąc zdobyć głowę Shadowsun jako pierwszy. Ta pochopna decyzja kosztowała życia Mistrza Zakonu, jak i dużą część 3-ciej Kompanii. Gdy Severax zginął, Shrike i jego ocalali weterani musieli improwizować, bowiem w kwestii siły ognia wróg miał ogromną przewagę. Postanowili użyć więc siłę wielkich pancerzy bitewnych Tau przeciwko nim samym - ślepy strzał z jednego Ghostkeela nie został rozpoznany jako zagrożenie przez systemy obronne drugiego, co poważnie uszkodziło jego sondy stealth. Wówczas Krucza Gwardia skoncentrowała swoje ataki na XV95 prowadzonego przez najbardziej doświadczonego pilota - Shadowsun - i dzięki swej uporczywości zdołali zmusić ją do odwrotu. Tej samej nocy, Kayvaan Shrike i jego drużyna powróciła w miejsce bitwy, aby odzyskać genoziarna poległych. Wiele tym ryzykowali, ale zdołali przetrwać, a z nimi większość materiału genetycznego 3-ciej Kompanii. Prawdopodobnie właśnie ten bezinteresowny czyn umocnił pozycję Shrike'a jako następcę Severaxa. Astropaci połączyli się z innymi Kapitanami Cienia spoza Prefectii, a nawet z Marneusem Calgarem z sąsiedniego Ultramaru. Krucza Gwardia potrzebowała nowego wodza, respektowanego dość aby mógł zjednoczyć armie Imperium, a nie tylko walczyć. W końcu zapadła jednogłośna decyzja. Kayvaan Shrike, obrońca Targus VIII, Donaki i Yahkee, zguba Waaagh! Czachołamów, powiernik Laurel Imperialis oraz patron światów uznanych za zagubione lub porzucone, zostanie nowym Mistrzem Zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. Sojusz Dwóch milczących wojowników stało oświetlanych przez wschód słońca Prefectii, jeden opancerzony na biało, drugi na czarno. Ten w białym pancerzu miał na sobie ślady po walkach z setek planet. Z aparycji przypominał szlachcica, ale wisiał na nim ciężar poniesionej porażki. Drugi bardzo się z nim kontrastował. Jego skóra była alabastrowa, nieskalana żadnymi śladami, podobnie jak twarz. Emanowała od niego jednak dzikość łowcy; jego mięśnie były napięte, gotowe do ataku w każdej sekundzie. - Miło cię widzieć, stary draniu - powiedział Kayvaan Shrike. - Od teraz możesz mnie nazywać Mistrzem Zakonu. Oczy Khana płonęły ze wzburzenia. Jednak po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni w jego oczach nie było widać morderczej furii, a wesołość. - Ha! - Zaśmiał się Kor'sarro Khan. - Dla mnie zawsze będziesz tchórzem, kryjący się po cieniach gołąbku. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się nie twarzy Khana. Podszedł do Shrike'a i uścisnął mu wyciągniętą dłoń. - Mistrzu Zakonu. - Kontynuowała Biała Szrama, skłoniwszy głowę. - Myślałem że stary Severax był zbyt cwany by dać się zabić. - Tau mają swoją obcą przebiegłość. - Powiedział Shrike poważniejąc. - A Shadowsun stoi na ich czele. - Prawda. - Powiedział Khan. Zacisnął pięści ze złości na wspomnienie swojego nemezis, lecz gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na mieczu, rozluźnił się. - Nie może uciekać przed moim ostrzem wiecznie. Jej łeb przyozdobi Quan Zhou, nawet jeśli miałbym ścigać ją przez całą Galaktykę. - Jest nas teraz za mało żeby osiągnąc totalne zwycięstwo. Musimy wykrwawić Tau najmocniej jak tylko możemy na Prefectii a potem zebrać nasze siły gdzie indziej i przejśc do następnej fazy. Musimy ich złamać i przejąć Wschodni Kraniec z powrotem raz na zawsze. - Musimy to, musimy tamto. - Burknął Khan, podnosząc brwi. - Nie przywykłem do synów Coraxa mówiących w taki sposób. - Przyzwyczaj się. - Odparł Shrike. - Działaliśmy osobno zbyt długo. Doprowadziło nas to tylko do porażki. Khan pokiwał głową. - Połączymy zatem nasze siły. - Tak jest. Oraz każdego imperialnego wojownika na Prefectii. - A ci którzy dopiero mają przybyć. - Rzekł Khan, patrząc w górę. - Wiadomo coś? - Ich herold skontaktował się ze mną. - Odparł Shrike. - Najwyżej pół dnia. Chociaż na przeciwnika kalibru Shadowsun to i tak za duze opóźnienie. Zadbałem jednak o to aby przybycie Króla było... Należycie niezwykłe. - Potrzebujemy więcej niż tylko wojowników. - Powiedział Khan. - Nie ważne jak wielcy i potężni są. Musimy obrócić cały teń świat przeciwko jego uzurpatorom. Po to właśnie zbudowano Prefectię, mimo wszystko. - Prawda. Ale statyczna obrona, Tau ją po prostu omijają. Ich nie interesuje ani zdobyty teren, ani stracony, zrozum to. - Więc obrócimy gniew tej planety przeciwko nim. Okiełznamy burzę i nagniemy ją do naszej woli. Shrike kwinął głową. - Na Dal'yth i Voltoris psionicy okazali się być bardzo przydatni. - To dlatego że Tau nie mają dusz, a jeśli już to bardzo słabe. - Powiedział Khan. - Nie mają niczego na takie środki. - Tak więc możemy liczyć na twoich Siewców Burzy? - Spytał Shrike. - Do tego się urodzili. Sprowadzimy im na głowy sztorm. - Doskonale. - Rzekł Shrike. - Tego nie moga przewidzieć, nie ważne jakie by mieli sensory i urządzenia. Upewnij się że burza nadejdzie kiedy będzie najbardziej potrzebna, Kor'sarro. Na największą bitwę. Na bitwę w której włócznie Białych Szram, szpony Kruczej Gwardii oraz lance Domu Terryn uderzą w jednego wroga w jednym czasie. - Ha. - Prychnął Khan. - Mistrzu Zakonu Shrike, Zjednoczycielu Imperium. Desperackie są to środki. Kruczy Gwardzista uśmiechnął. - Preferowałbym tytuł ,,Shrike, Zguba przeklętych Tau". - Chciałbym to zobaczyć. - Odparł Khan. - Musisz mi ją wystawić, Kayvaan. Jeśli będziesz czekał w ukryciu, oplecie cię w sieć z której już nie uciekniesz. Zamiast tego wystaw jej zdobycz, cel którego zniszczenie w jej przypuszczeniach zapewni zwycięstwo, a udławi się nim. Jednak musi uwierzyć w to że kontroluje sytuację. Shrike pokiwał głową. - Mogę to zrobić. Myśli że to my jesteśmy aroganccy. Jeśli zaatakujemy z dala od siebie w słaby punkt, to ona tam będzie, chcąc odebrać nam chwałę. - Wyczucie chwili ma tu kluczowe znaczenie, albo opuścimy tą planetę w trumnach. - Wyczucie chwili, przyjacielu - powiedział Mistrz Zakonu. - To coś co Krucza Gwardia opanowała do perfekcji już dawno. Furia sprawiedliwych thumb|400px|Połączone siły Białych Szram i Kruczej Gwardii w walce Nie ma nic bardziej odmiennego niż doktryny wojenne Kruczej Gwardii i Białych Szram. Gdy wojownicy Khana preferują uderzać w otwartej walce, podwładni Shrike'a operują wcieniu, a ich starannie opracowane ataki są w stanie rzucać na kolana całe armie. Shadowsun zrozumiała ten schemat podczas walk na Prefectii, Agrellanie oraz Voltoris i zaczęła organizować pułapki Kauyonu każdemu Klanowi z osobna. Białe Szramy często szarżowały wyłącznie na holograficzne miraże, podczas gdy ostrzał nadchodził z pobliskich fortyfikacji. Natomiast Krucza Gwardia, czekając na wroga w zastawionej przez siebie pułapce, często sama wpadała w sidła, lub została wyciągnięta na otwarty teren i przetrzebiona przez dalekosiężny ostrzał. Jednakże gdy Kasta Ognia z Vior'la i T'au walczyła z dwoma Zakonami naraz, nawet najlepiej przygotowane pułapki Kauyonu okazały się niewystarczające. Krucza Gwardia, dając się wyciągnąć na otwarty teren, robiła za kowadło; natomiast Białe Szramy działały jako młot. W okolicach kompleksu bunkrów Rhosputen Krucza Gwardia wdała się w bitwę z Kadrą pancerną, zmuszając ją do pościgu, który ukróciło wsparcie powietrzne Białych Szram. Gdy Khan prowadził szarżę przez Wiadukt Hectorid, Vior'lańczycy szybko zablkowali oba końce mostu, tylko po to by chwilę później zostać wyciętymi do nogi przez kompanie szturmowe Kruczej Gwardii które kryły pod konstrukcją, magnetycznie przypięte do podpór. Patrol Zwiadowców zwabił pancerze Riptide Shadowsun w pobliże rozmieszczonych przekaźników teleportacyjnych, które pozwoliły wezwać z orbity Terminatorów i zaskoczyć wielkie machiny. Reszta Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines obecnych na Prefectii również została zjednoczona pod planami Shrike'a. Gdy Białe Szramy były ścigane po pustkowiach przez myśliwce Kasty Powietrza, przeciwlotniczy ogień ze Stalkerów i Hunterów sześciu Zakonów pokrył niebo taką iością ognia, że żaden pilot Tau nie zdołał ujść z życiem. Każde pomniejsze zwycięstwo było jednak tylko kolejnym fragmentem układanki, co miało doprowadzić do zadania dużo poważniejszego ciosu, w okolicach elektrowni wodnej znanej jako Centrum Bruteca. Potęga Domu Terryn thumb|280px|Marines Kruczej Gwardii oraz Imperialni Rycerze z Domu Terryn Zjednoczone siły Kosmicznym Marines zadały siłom Tau na Prefectii wiele bolesnych ciosów. Shadowsun była już przepełniona żadzą zemsty, a Mistrz Zakonu Shrike miał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Dowódcy Kruczej Gwardii oraz Białych Szram z pomocą Siewców Burzy zdołali rozbudzić energię kpłynącą rozpadlinami Prefectii w niszczycielską burzę elektryczną. Geoelektryczna energia wybuchła z każdej rozpadliny i kanionu na planecie. Astartes zdołali w ten sposób zniszczyć całą masę Kadr wroga. Robiąc to, stali się najbardziej oczywistym celem na całej Prefectii. W ciągu godziny, mimo strat, Kasta Ognia zmobilizowała dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy. Nawet z pomocą kontrolowanego przez Siewców Burzy sztormu psionicznego, który trzymał elitarnych Wojowników Ognia w pancerzach bitewnych na odległość, sprawcy elektrycznego wstrząsu byli o krok od śmierci. Krucza Gwardia i Białe Szram byli gotowi oddać swe życa, gdy nagle dwa potężne lądownika przebiły się przez chmury. Jonowe makrotarcze błyszczały się na biało, gdy zmasowane siły Tau próbowały je zestrzelić. Chwilę później, Dom Terryn zaanonsował swoje przybycie - grzmiącymi, szybkostrzelnymi działami bitewnymi, których pociski eksplodując odebrały życie wielu Wojownikom Ognia w dole. W końcu lądowniky usiadły na pokrytej pyłem ziemi, a rampy się opuściły. Ze wnętrza każdego statku wyszli bohaterowie voltoriańskich legend - Imperialni Rycerze z Domu Terryn, każdy z nich samotnie zdolny stawić czoła armii. Starcie gigantów thumb|400px|Imperialni Rycerze w starciu z pancerzami XV104 Riptide Nagłe pojawianie się Imperialnych Rycerzy nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem dla Shadowsun. Spotkała ogromnych sojuszników gue'ron'sha już wcześniej i przygotowała silną odpowiedź na wypadek gdyby machiny kroczące wroga dołączyły do walk na Prefectii. Obecnośc jej centrum dowodzenia na skraju Oka Goliata nie było przypadkiem - przeniosła się tam w celu przechwycenia wycofujących się Kosmicznych Marines, rozkazała przy tym jej pilotom Riptide'ów zabezpieczyć perymetr. Rycerze z Domu Terryn starli się z XV104 Tau już wcześniej, zarówna na Agrellanie jak i Voltoris. Wielkie pancerze bitewne xenos były jak dotąd największym wyzwaniem przed jakimi stanęli ci wojownicy - nawet gigantyczne orkowe machiny z którymi walczyli na Grosphox IV nie zadały im takim strat. Tym niemniej, odraza którą Nobilici czuli wobec maszyn xenos popchnęła ich do przeprowadzenia zmasowanego ataku. Tybalt przygotował do walki najlepszych wojowników ze swojego Domu, jak również Domów zaprzyjaźnionych, a także Wolne Ostrza które miały dług u Rycerzy z Voltoris. Ogólnie ich liczba dorównywała Kompanii Kosmicznych Marines. Baronowie Yorac i Orpheron zostali wysłani aby uderzyć w rezerwy Tau przybywające z księżyca Prefectii do ataku w Wyspy Maven. Capulan i Amaranthine stali na czele skoncentrowanego ataku skierowanego w bieguny polarne, a Darius stał u boku niezliczonych żołnierzy Astra Militarum którzy oblegali centrum dowodzenia Tau. Pomimo tak dużej liczby wojowników Tybalta, to obecnośc Taurusa, Strażnika Voltoris, była wyrazem intencji Tybalta. Było jasne zarówno dla wroga jak i sojuszników że Dom Terryn miał zamiar osobiście zakończyć zagrożenie ze strony Tau w Zatoce Damoklesa, albo zostać zniszczony próbując. Z pomocą wciąż żywych Kosmicznych Marines z Kruczej Gwardii oraz Białych Szram, którzy już szerzyli destrukcję w szeregach Tau, atak Domu Terryn był nie do zatrzymania. Pole pomiędzy Blizną Ventura a Rojem Aquillon był pełny dymiących się resztek machin wojennych Tau, z czego wiele z nich było na koncie samego Króla Tybalta. Pęd ataku Rycerzy kosztował życie wielu Wojowników ognia z drużyn uderzeniowych oraz przełamania. Szybkostrzelne działa bitewne i Mściciel ostrzeliwały odległe pancerze bitewne nim nawet zdołali uruchomić swoje tarcze. Riptide'y dołączyły do walki w luźnych szwadronach, aby skontrować imperialne machiny kroczące, przelatywały nad całą tą rzezią z niezwykłą gracją jak na maszyny tej wielkości. XV104 ostrzelały ze swoich broni energetycznych, których strzały stopiłby nawet pancerz Terminator, Imperialnych Rycerzy ze wszystkich stron, paląc ich dumne heraldyki. Wielu wojowników z Domu Terryn zostało poważnie uszkodzonych albo zniszczonych. Nie zatrzymało to jednak szarży Rycerzy ani na sekundę. Cał gwar bitwy zagłuszyły przeciążające się reaktory Nova, jak piloci pancerzy Riptide doładowywali swoją broń do granic możliwości. Był to dźwięk dobrze znany wojownikom z Domu Terryn, kojarzył im się ze śmiercią wielu ich kamratów. Gdy tylko dało się słyszeć reaktor XV104, Nobilici ustawiali swoje tarcze jonowe w stronę dźwięku. Ułamek sekundy później, niszczycielska wiązka energii z podładowanej broni XV104 uderzała bez efektu w niewidzialną ścianę. Rycerze nie pozostawali dłużni i odpowiadali ogniem z ich dział termicznych. Jako iż piloci Riptide'ów skupili się w całości na ataku, nie mieli wiele energii w zapasie na obronę. Cała drużyna XV104 po ostrzelaniu wybucnęła ogniem i spadła na ziemię. Król Tybalt chwycił jeden z wraków i kryjąc się za nim zaszarżował na szwadron czołgów, niszcząc swoją skrzącą się pięścią jeden Sky Ray za drugim. Shadowsun wysłała jedną z Kadr do ataku od zachodu, aby mogli oni ostrzelać Rycerzy we wrażliwe punkty od flanki. Pancerze XV88 Broadside, czołgi Hammerhead i drużyny sond snajperskich w asyście pary Riptide'ów dołączyły do starcia. Atak od boku został jednak przewidzany przez Kayvaana Shrike'a, który miał już przygotowaną grupę do kontrataku. Z wnętrza jednego wciąż pozostających na ziemi lądowników wyszedł jeden Rycerz, koszmar Tau którzy widzieli jego krwawą pracę na Agrellanie. Znany był tylko jako Obsydianowy Rycerz. Czarny karpaks machiny był zdobiony czaszkami i innymi znakami, jednak żaden z pergaminów nie zdradzał jego prawdziwego imienia. Z jego voxu nie nadszedł żaden okrzyk, żadna fanfara nie obwieściła jego nadejścia. Jego intencje były jednak całkowicie jasne. Zeskoczył z lądownika, a huk który tym wywołał rozniósł się po pustkowiach. Od razu przeszedł do ataku, cały czas pędząc do przodu, a każdy strzał z jego działa bitewnego zabierał wiele żyć z rozpadającej się linii Tau. Zagrzmiał dźwięk hipersonicznych strzałów z dział szynowych były one jednak odbijane przez tarczę jonową machiny. Nawet te strzały które trafiły w pancerz nie zrobiły niczego ponad dodaniem nowych szram do znoszonej już zbroi. Jeden z Riptide'ów który przelatywał wysoko nad polem bitwy wylądował ciężko za Obsydianowym, chcąc uderzyć w jego tylni pancerz z blasterów fuzyjnych. Rycerz obrócił się jednak znacznie szybciej niż miał prawo to zrobić, wbijając Żniwiarza w tors XV104. Obrócił się z powrotem i ostrzelał z działa bitewnego drugiego Riptdie'a. XV104, ten rozszarpany przez miecz Obsydianowego, padł pod nogami czarnej machiny, a z jego środka wystrzeliwały iskry i krew pilota. Niemożliwa siła ognia Sierżant Gherei pędził wraz ze swoimi motocyklistami z Białych Szram w stronę linii frontu. Wszystkimi zmysłami wyczuwał już wspaniałość nadchodzącej bitwy, nie mógł się jej już w duchu doczekać. Przez chmurę pyłu Gherei dojrzał szwadron transportowców Tau. Dodał gazu do dechy i ostrzelał wroga ze sprzężonych bolterów. Wybuchowe pociski trafiły w tył najbliższego pojazdu przeciwnika. Zdołały zrobić wyrwę w jego pancerzu, a wnętrze zostało wypełnione dławiącym dymem. Gherei popędził młodego wojownika o imieniu Dhulatai naprózd. Marine ruszył naprzód i zbliżył się do pojazdu wroga, po czym wrzucił przez wyrwę granat - jego eksplozja pomalowała wnętrze strzępami pasażerów. Ostrzałem z bolterów i plazmy Białe Szramy strąciły pozostałe dwa transportowce. Niedaleko przed nimi, przez dym dało dostrzec się sylwetki gigantów. Na przybycie Imperialnych Rycerzy Tau szybko odpowiedzieli wysłaniem do walki swoich największych pancerz bitewnych, które rozmiarem dorównywały Nobilitom z Domu Terryn. Gherei uśmiechnął się widziąc dzieło Tybalta i jego ludzi. Rycerze postępowali naprzód, na zmianę ostrzeliwując wroga, a przybierając postawę defensywnę w celu oparcia się niszczycielskim kanonadom Tau. Gdy Białe Szramy przybyły, Rycerze zdołali przebić się już przez kolumnę piechoty wroga, widok ten wywołał u ludzi Ghereia ogólną radość. Rycerze walczyli tak jakby od czasu Agrellanu każdą chwilę poświęcali na trening. I dało to efekt, pomyślał sierżant. Śmiech Białych Szram ustąpił miejsca nagłej konsternacji. Za linią Tau, przez kurz i dym wzniesiony przez bitwę dało się dostrzec zarys czegoś innego. Pojawiły się dwa, trzy, pół tuzina dziwnych sylwetek. Były one potężne, wielkością dorównywały Imperialnym Rycerzom. Gherei miał już poinformować o tym przez vox, gdy nagle ze jedna z postaci jasno się rozświetliła. Sekundę później niemożliwie potężny ostrzał rozszarpał sierżanta i jego motocyklistów na strzępy mięsa, z których pozostały tylko kałuże krwi. Bitwa o Oko Goliata thumb|330px|KV128 w bitwie o Oko GoliataPołączona w jedno siła najbardziej zaawansowanych machin wojennych Kasty Ognia stała się niemożliwa do powstrzymania. Nadchodzący imperialny atak został ostrzelany intensywnym ogniem, który anihilował transportowce Kosmicznych Marines, czołgi a nawet Imperialnych Rycerzy. Stormsurge, w porównaniu do pancerzy Riptide czy Ghostkeel mozolny, w kwestii siły ognia był niezrównany. Pod osłoną nocy Shadowsun dostarczyła do ruin Roju Aquillon dziewięć tych machin i rozstawiła je za siecią ustanowionych tam fortyfikacji antygrawitacyjnych. Przeniosła swoje centrum dowodzenia parę mil na południe od Oka Goliata, Imperium wreszcie połknęło przynętę, a KV128 mogły się spektakularnie ujawnić. Nobilici z Domu Terryn szybko skoncentrowali ogień na nowym przeciwniku. Ku ich rozczarowaniu, Stormsurge same wyposażone były w generatory tarczy, dośc potężne aby odbić bezpośrednie trafienie z działa termicznego, a pociski które trafiły celu eksplodowały bez większych szkód na pancerzu. Tybalt rozkazał swoim wojownikom mimo to nie przerywać pochodu. Za każdym razem gdy któryś Rycerz zostawał w tyle, KV128 skupiały swój ogień na Kosmicznych Marines, co natychmiast zbierało wśród ich szeregów krwawe żniwo. Aczkolwiek Nobilici zmuszenia do utrzymywania swoich tarczy jonowych i broni w stronę Stormsurge'ów stawali się ofiarą pancerzy Stealth i Ghostkeel, które ze swoim uzbrojeniem fuzyjnym dosłownie ścinały Rycerzy z nóg lub detonowali ich reaktory. Kayvaan Shrike szybko dostosował się do nowej sytuacji i zorganizował grupę szturmową złożoną z Kruczej Gwardii, Białych Szram i Imperialnych Rycerzy. Podczas gdy synowie Coraxa kontynuowali bezpośredni atak w stronę ruin, Kor'sarro Khan poprowadził swoich ludzi od strony Blizny Ventura, aby uderzyć we flankę Tau. Xenos zostali zaatakowani z dwóch stron, podczas gdy ledwo co zdołali przegrupować swoje siły. Wojownicy Ognia zbierali się wokół Niebianina który kazał im wracać do walki. Białe Szramy przywiodły ze sobą jednak coś więcej niż broń konwencjonalną - nadszedł z nimi sztorm elektryczny, nad którym panowali Siewcy Burz. Wściekła energie pochłonęła jeden z gigantycznych pancerzy balistycznych i usmażyła ich pilotów w moment. Na rozkaz Tybalta Rycerze wykorzystali okazję i przedarli się na skraj Oka Goliata. Tau nie szczędzlili na nich amunicji, tarcze jonowe sprawdzały się jednak doskonale. Nobilici nie byli już dłużej otoczeni. Teraz za plecami mieli szeroki na wiele kilometrów, rozświetlony szalejącą energią geoelektryczną Prefectii dół. Otchłań Głębia Oka Goliata wściekle grzmiała, wystrzeliwując ze środka kolejny błyskawice. - Nie myślcie o tym, panowie. - Rzekł Tybalt. - Ta dziura jest naszym sojusznikiem. Zmusimy ją do tego. Zupełnie jakby w chcąc potwierdzić jego słowa, trio mniejszych pancerzy bitewnych Tau przeleciało na pełnej prędkości nad grupą Imperialnych Rycerzy. Balthazar ze swojego działka automatycznego ustrzelił jednego. W pozostałe dwa uderzył jeden z wystrzelonych z Oka piorunów, paraliżując je i strącając w ciemność przepaści. Z falnki, zdradzany tylko przez niewyraźni miraż cieplny, nadszedł nagle jeden z niewidzialnych pancerzy Tau. Uderzył mocno w Balthazara, spychając go na samą krawędź Oka, nim ulotnił się na plecaku odrzutowym. Tybalt rzucił się w stronę Rycerza i złapał go za naramiennik, odciągając od przepaści. - To ty masz ratować mi życie - powiedział Tybalt. - Nie odwrotnie. Artyleria z ruin ostrzelała Tybalta i jego ludzi. Balthazar wdał się w starcie z jednym z Riptide'ów. Monteryn zaszarżował z uniesionym mieczem łańcuchowym w stronę przeciwnika - i nagle padł. Tybalt obrócił się i zablokował tarczą jonową salwę rakiet. Była ona mocno przeciążona, gdy nagle drugi z pancerzy xenos uniusł swoje zamontowane na ramieniu działo, aby wykończyć Króla, który aż krzyknął ze wściekłości. Nagle pojawił się Obsydianowy Rycerz, który zasłonił Tybalta własnym ciałem i tarczą, po czym oddał dwa strzały z działa bitewnego w odpowiedzi. Nadzieja Tybalta zgasła tak szybko jak się rozpaliła, gdyż oba strzały przeleciały nad pancerzem balistycznym - pociski trafiły jednak w ruiny nad nim, zrzucając na odsłonięte stanowisko pilota kupę gruzu. Tau szybko skoncentrowali swój ostrzał na Obsydianowym Rycerzu, jednak umiejętność przewidywania Wolnego Ostrza była niezrównana. Bez przerwy zmieniał kształ swej tarczy jonowej, detonując na niej masę rakiet i rozbryzgując plazmę. - Odpowiedzieć ogniem, do diabła! - Nakazał Tybalt swoim Nobilitom. - Nasz cichy przyjaciel kupił nam okazję, więc skorzystajmy z niej! Było jednak za późno. Gdy strzelcy Stormsurge'ów zdali sobie sprawę że nie spenetrują osłon Obsydianowego Rycerza, jeden z artylerzystów wymierzył nie bezpośrednio w niego, a w ziemię pod jego stopami. Potężny strzał spękał suchą ziemię i wywołał wstrząs sejsmiczny, który Tybalt poczuł nawet przez Tron Mechanicum swego pancerza. Nagle ziemia pod Obsydianowym Rycerzem rozstąpiła się - i wpadł w bezdenną otchłań. Ostrza złości thumb|400px|Ostatnie starcie na PrefectiiRycerze z Domu Terryn rozpaczali nad losem Obsydianowego Rycerza - słusznie, bo utrata tego bohatera przemieniła i tak już przegraną bitwę w katastrofę. Nie mając więcej sił, wojska Imperium nie mieli innego wyjścia jak zatopić swoje pazury jak najgłębiej, zadając kilka ostatnich ran Kaście Ognia przed wycofaniem się. Dom Terryn był pod intensywnym ostrzałem kontyngentów z T'au oraz Vior'la, a za plecami mieli wściekłe Oko Goliata. Tybalt bez przerwy zagrzewał swoich ludzi do walki. Pancerze balistyczne Tau cały czas naciskały, gdy nagle potężny lądownik Kosmiczny Rumak ''pojawił się nad polem bitwym. Skierował swoją własną tarcze jonową w stronę ziemi - tym razem nie aby uchronić się przed ostrzałem obcych, ale przed sztormem z Oka Goliata. Lądownik, mając otwarty właz, szedł nisko nad otchłanią, a jego silniki odpychały wszystko co było lżejsze od Imperialnego Rycerza. Gdyby Nobilici Domu Terryn nie byli jednymi z najbardziej doświadczonych pilotów Galaktyki, każdy z nich skończyłby na dnie Oka. Wszystkim udało się jednak wykonać skok wiary i wejść po rampie na pokład okrętu. Gdy wszyscy byli już w środku, właz się zamknął a lądownik wrócił na orbitę. Kayvaan Shrike stracił w tym momencie potężnego sojusznika, ale wciąż nie chciał odpścić. Krucza Gwardia oraz Białe Szramy wycofały się z pola bitwy na obrzeżach Roju Aquillon, chcąc przedostać się w zamknięty teren, gdzie przewaga siły ognia Tau była zminimalizowana, a czysta siła Marines zmaksymalizowana. W toku przemieszenia się w miejsce ewakuacji nastąpiła seria brualnych, krwawych starć. W końcu jednak Astartes dostali się między zrujnowane zabudowania miasta-roju, a geniusz taktyczne Mistrza Zakonu Shrike'a mógł rozwinąć skrzydła. Osłonięci przed ostrzałem, Krucza Gwardia mogła teraz prowadzić walkę na własnych warunkach, dzięki czemu zdołali wycofać się z minimalnymi stratami. Białe Szramy osiągnęły dzięki szybkości i zaciętości to, co Krucza Gwardia dzięki cichociemnym działaniom. Khan był całkowicie zdesperowany, za wszelką cenę chciał dopaść swoją nemezis - ostrzeliwał ze swojego motocyklu każdy miraż cieplny i każdy dymiący, powstały przy wybuchu krater, mając nadzieję że być może właśnie tam się ona ukrywa. Ale Shadowsun nie była głupia. Bitwa została wygrana, a ona zamierzała jeszcze trochę pożyć. Objawienie - Walcz ze mną! - Krzyknął Khan. Wbił swój miecz energetyczny we wrak jednego z pancerzy bitewnych i wyciągnął ze środka krwawiącego, w połowie martwego pilota ze środka. - Gdzie ona jest?! - Warknął, potrząsając obcego tak mocno, że złamał mu kręgosłup. Do Kapirana Białych Szram podszedł Kayvaan Shrike, a z jego pazurów skapywała jeszcze ciepła krew obcych. - Zniknęła, Kor'sarro. - Powiedział Mistrz Zakonu. - To koniec. - Nie! - Krzyknął Khan. - Sam mówiłeś, kruku. Ta rasa ma jakieś wypaczone pojęcie honoru, pogrzebane w tym co pozostało z ich dusz. Stawi mi czoła. - Jej broń to nie miecz, ani nie broń palna. - Szanujesz ją. - Rzucił Khan. - Gdzie twoja nienawiść? - Przygaszona. - Poiwedział Shrike. - Okiełznana. Trzymam ją na odpowiedni moment, nie pozwalam żeby zżerała mnie od środka. Ty też ją szanujesz, w pewien sposób. Albo nie kłopociłbyś się tak z zabijaniem jej. Kor'sarro Khan milczał. - Ten cały świat... - Powiedział w końcu - To wszystko... - Skierował swój miecz w stronę Oka Goliata, skąd dochodziły dźwięki bitwy. - To też była pułapka. Shrike pokiwał głową, nic nie mówiąc. Kgan rzucił ciało Tau na ziemię. - Teraz widzę. - Mówił dalej. - Pułapka mająca na celu zebranie naszych najlepszych wojowników, a potem rzucenie ich w nicość, jakby byli pyłkami na wietrze. - Dobrze walczyłeś. - Powiedział Shrike. - Trzy pancerze bitewne w trzy sekudny. Sam Jaghatai wyraziłby uznanie. - To nie ma znaczenia! - Krzyknął Khan. - Cały czas łykaliśmy jej przynęty. To plama na naszym honorze, którą zmyć możemy tylko krwią. - Nie dzisiaj. Zadaliśmy im dzisiaj silny cios, ale burza się skończyła. Musimy teraz dać sobie spokój, jeśli chcemy coś jeszcze zdziałać w przyszłości, przyjacielu. Khan przeszył Shrike'a wzrokiem, nim obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Trzecia Sfera trwa Wraz z wycofaniem się Kosmicznych Marines oraz Domu Terryn, wszystkie pozostałe imperialne siły za nimi podążyły. Komandor Shadowsun i jej wojska niszczyły resztki pozostałego na planecie oporu, aby przypieczętować swą dominację. Trzecia Sfera Ekspansji trwała nadal niezagrożona. W kilka miesięcy świat-forteca padł przed Kastą Ognia całkowicie, tak jak przedtem Agrellan. Tau zmienili nazwę planety na Vas'talos, co przetłumaczyć można z ich języka na ,,nieograniczone możliwości". Wkrótce rozpoczęto snuć plany co do dalszych działań. Większośc shas'ar'tol uznało że należy skonsolidować siły, a potem myśleć o ewentualnym wbiciu się głębiej w tereny Imperium. Ostatecznie to Aun'Va zdecydował co robić dalej, a mądrość w jego słowach była tak oczywista, że dowódcy wojskowi poczuli się jak głupcy że sami tego nie wymyślili. Siły ekspedycyjne podzielą się na dwie części, jedna część ruszy dalej do systemu Dovar, natomiast druga wróci do Zatoki Mu'gulath, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Na światach każdego Klanu, Prefectia było przedstawiane jako największe zwycięstwo Tau do tej pory. Kasta Wody rozniosła pozytywną propagandę po całym na całe terytoriu Dominium. Wiele uwagi zostało poświęconej samej Komandor Shadowsun, jej wizerunek był codziennie przedstawiany w transmisjach. Wielki Kauyon który przeprowadziła na Prefectii był uznawany za szczyt geniuszu. Powoli eskalowała rozmiar działań wojennych, wielu wyznawców Tau'va oddało swoje życie aby zmusić wojska Imperium do wysłania na planetę swoich najlepszych wojowników, tylko po to aby zostali rozgniecieni przez prawdziwą siłę którą kryła od początku. W toku tego O'Shaserra osobiście zabiła wielkiego wodza Kosmicznych Marines. Jak głosiła Kasta Wody, wraz z jego zgubą siły Imperium będą w rozsypce, z której nie podniosą się przez lata. Na transmisjach były przedstawiane także pancerze Stormsurge oraz Ghostkeel, które to w znacznym stopniu przyczyniły się do odparcia imperialnej machiny wojennej. Na końcu każdego programu na ekranie pojawiali się Niebianie, mówiący że każde życie oddane w służbie Większego Dobra to dobra śmierć i że żaden prawdziwy wyznawca nie powinien uważać inaczej. Transmisje te nie służyły wyłącznie informowaniu ludności, lecz także w celu podniesienia morale i zaściśnieniu jedności. Niebianie wiedzieli że przekonanie Tau to najpotężniejsza broń całego Dominium. Wojna o Prefectię została wygrana, mówili, jednak wojna przeciwko brudnej i zepsutej Ludzkości dopiero się rozpoczyna. Nie zdawali sobie wtedy sprawy ile mieli z tym racji. Skala ambicji w wojnie o Wschodni Kraniec stawała się cudem Dominium, głoszonym przez każdego jego obywatela. Wieści o brutalnej, makabrycznej rasie którą pokonali rozeszły się we wszystkie strony. Już najmłodsi Tau słyszeli o chciwych, zgniłych Ludziach, którzy pragnęli zdusić wszystkie gwiazdy, pozbawiając Galaktyki wszelkiej nadziei i światła, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego. Wieści o Wielkim Zwycięstwie słyszało także wiele innych ras - te które sprzymierzyły się z Dominium, jak i te które tego nie zrobiły. Niektórzy zdawali sobie sprawę że triumf ten zakończy się śmiercią milionów. Ci którzy rozumieli naturę Imperium Człowieka wiedzieli, że Tau zostaną wciągnięci w niekończącą się spiralę śmierci. W końcu wieści dotarły również na dawno opuszczone przez Tau, zachodni tereny ich Dominium. Tam, legendarny wódz zebrał swoich ludzi i przygotował ich na wojnę która zmieni raz na zawsze historię tej rasy. Przebudzenie Tytana thumb|400px|Siły wysłane do walki z Dominium Tau Imperium straciło Prefectię na rzecz sił ekspedycyjnych Aun'Vy przez militarny geniusz O'Shaserry. Ostatecznie jednak dla Imperium świat ten miał małą wartość strategiczną. Na Wschodnich Krańcach znajdowały się dużo ważniejsze cele, do których floty wojenne zostały już przez Osnowę wysłane. Niezliczone regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej, Zakony Sióstr Bitwy oraz Kohorty z Adeptus Mechanicus. Według imperialnych przewidywań, Tau nie byli w stanie podbić planet w systemie Dovar bez porzucenia sąsiednich systemów lub pozostawienia swojej kolebki słabo bronionej. Grupa której przydzielona została misja odzyskania planet utraconych postanowiła zwrócić się w stronę Agrellanu, przemianowanej na Zatokę Mu'gulath, gdyż na Prefectii znajdowało się najwyższe dowództwo Kasty Ognia. Chociaż dwanaście wielkich rojów tej planety padło na wskutek ofensywy Shadowsun, a burze i toksyczna atmosfera sprawiły że świat ten był niemal niezdatny do życia, jej lokalizacja sprawiała że był on niezywkle cenny. Co więcej, był to symbol dla Dominium Tau - symbol ich zwycięstwa nad Ludzkością, którego Imperium nie mogło po prostu zignorować. Imperium liczy miliony światów, każdego cyklu traci ich dziesiątki i dziesiątki odzyskuje. Jednak rzadko w bitwie traci życie Mistrz Zakonu, a jeszcze rzadziej któryś z Pierwszej Fundacji. Takich poległych nie można zapomnieć, należy ich pomścić. Kosmiczni Marines oraz ich sojusznicy ponownie zmierzali wobec tego w stronę Agrellanu, chcąc uderzyć w obrońców dopóki duma Kasty Ognia konsolidowała się w innym systemie. Rysa na honorze Adeptus Astartes będzie odpłacona po stokroć. Imperium chciało zemsty, a w tych sprawach było ono w rzeczy samej ekspertem. =Źródła= ''War Zone Damocles: Kauyon (str. 5-101) Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia